The League of Protectors
by LeiaLeFey06
Summary: AU PostOotP. The Order is growing stronger and has recently enlisted a league of Protectors to help bring down Voldemort. Within the league is fierce double agent, Jennae Martinez. full summary inside
1. The Potion

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The League of Protectors

Genre: Drama/General/Romance

Rating: MA

Summary: Post-OotP. The Order is growing stronger and has recently enlisted a league of Protectors to help bring down Voldemort. Within the league is fierce double agent, Jennae Martinez. Also, new to Hogwarts this year is Snape's beautiful niece, Christiana, who is much more than she seems.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. The protectors and new original characters belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Harry Potter. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Authors Note: I started writing this after reading OotP. This is in no way HBP compatible. This story is also AU in some way. I also accept no flaming of my story. It is fanfiction therefore things are expected to be changed.

Chapter 1: The Potion

Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Molly Weasley, and Minerva McGonnagal all sat around the table in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. In the center of the table was a cauldron in which they were all adding ingredients to. Nyphadora Tonks was out gathering what new information on the dark side as she could, and Harry Potter would be arriving any moment with the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione Granger. Professor Dumbledore was out seeking the newest addition to the Order of the Phoenix whose life was just as valuable to them as Harry's.

"We're missing an ingredient," Snape said to them.

"What now, Snivellus?" Remus asked.

"The key ingredient is missing."

"What's the key ingredient?" Molly Weasley asked.

"The blood of the protector that will be using this potion."

"According to the potion instructions, we also need one of her eyelashes," Remus added.

"Oh yes, the potion won't work without that."

"You know it's funny that a potions master forget one of the key ingredients to a very necessary potion."

"Well, it's also funny that you had to be living in the shrieking shack for a while just to get one of the ingredients from you."

"Remus, Severus, stop this at once! The both of you are acting like children!" Minerva said with a raised voice.

"Where is your Jennae anyway, Lupin?" Snape asked.

"Professor Dumbledore has went to find her," Lupin answered. "How long does she have to get here?"

"Fifteen minutes."

A sudden burst of white light filled the room followed by Albus Dumbledore suddenly appearing. The white light formed into the image of the newest member of the order, Jennae Martinez. She was wearing solid white robes and her dark, wavy hair was lying loose and framing her face.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had a bit of work to do before coming here. Molly, would you mind handing me a knife and a cup?" Jennae said.

"I don't mind at all, Jennae, dear," Molly replied setting down a knife and a cup on the table in front of Jennae.

Jennae picked the knife up and cut a slit into her upper forearm causing blood to ooze out of the self inflicted wound. She held her arm over the cup letting it catch the blood flowing smoothly out her arm.

"Remus, it's been a while. How are you?" she asked with a bit of a Spanish accent watching the blood spill from her arm into the cup.

"I'm fine, but Jenn, we need an eye lash," he answered.

"Sorry, almost forgot about that. Just go ahead and pluck one out for me, Remus."

Remus took a hand and gently brushed it across her face. He lifted it back to her eye and gently pulled out and eyelash. She jerked just a little at the sting of the eyelash coming out and moved her hand to seal the wound on her arm. She used her healing powers to seal the slit in her forearm as if it were never there. Remus then dropped her eyelash into the cup with her blood. Jennae took the cup and slid it across the table to Severus who was just about ready to add it to the potion.

"What took you so long, Jenn?" Remus asked as Severus added the contents of the cup to the potion.

"Voldie's scared out of his wits of Harry, and he needs to get his heir ready," Jennae answered.

"His heir?" McGonnagal questioned.

"It seems that Voldie can't secure his line because he can't have kids. He's sterile. So, he's chosen one of the death eater's sons to carry on the line for him as the next Dark Lord."

"Who's son has he chosen?"

"Lucius Malfoy's son is to carry on as the next Dark Lord, Minerva."

"Albus, Draco is a student at Hogwarts. What are we to do about this?"

"I've left that up to Jennae and Severus, Minerva," Dumbledore answered.

"Umm…Professor Dumbledore, sir, are you sure that you want me working with Snivelly on this because you see, Professor, I can handle Draco on my own. I already had plans to get him on our side," Jennae put in.

"Severus is Draco's godfather, Jennae. It is necessary that he is involved in your plans."

"Someone's coming."

"Ah, that must be Arthur with his children, Harry, and Hermione."

"What am I supposed to do? They're not supposed to know about me yet."

"You and Remus can go wait upstairs. I'll send Severus with the potion when it's ready."

"We'll do that, Professor," Remus said standing up and taking Jennae's hand gently.

"Ready, Remus?" Jennae asked.

"I might as well be."

Jennae squeezed Remus's hand softly, and they apparated upstairs to their room. Remus let go of Jennae's hand and took her gently into his arms. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and looked deep into her dark eyes.

"I hate you doing dangerous work like you're doing," he said.

"Remus, I have to. I'm the only one that can get away with it," she replied looking deep into his eyes.

"You know that's how I lost Serenity. I don't want to lose you, too."

"You're not going to lose me. I promise you that."

"What's this plan you have for Malfoy's son?"

"Just a little job for Christiana."

"Oh no. Come on, Jenn. How can you put a job this important on Snape's niece?"

"You forget, darling, that she's my cousin, and her father is a death eater. She's perfect for the job because she's not what she seems."

"You seem confident that she'll succeed."

"I know she will, Remus. That's why I don't want Snivelly involved. He'll try to take Christiana out of this when Merlin knows that Salem is talking with Lucius right now on having a marriage between her and Draco arranged."

"Are you serious?"

"I got it straight from the death eater's mouth."

"Merlin's beard! You've figured out Voldemort and his group of miscrits' every move."

"And don't you just love me for it."

"Oh you know I do."

Remus pulled Jennae closer and pressed his lips to hers. Jennae took her hands and softly wrapped them around his neck as his hands gripped her waist tighter. His tongue slipped into her mouth as he deepened the kiss, but the were quickly interrupted by the loud clearing of a throat. Remus loosened his grip on Jennae as she turned around to come face to face with Severus Snape.

"The potion's ready, Jennae. You've got a job to do," Snape said handing her the vial.

"Thank you, Snivellus. I'll get right on that," she replied before turning back around to face Remus. "I'll be back in a little bit, honey."

She place a soft kiss on Remus's lips and apparated away. She instantly appeared inside the room where the prophecies where kept in the Ministry of Magic. She was standing in the exact spot where Bellatrix Lestrange murdered Sirius Black. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. Sirius was here. She felt his presence.

"Come to me, Sirius. I know you're here," Jennae said as white light began to form into the ghost of Sirius Black.

"Jennae? Jennae Martinez, Hogwarts, Gryffindor class of 19**84**?" Sirius asked.

"That would be me. Are you ready to come back to the land of the living, Sirius?"

"What do you mean, Jenn?"

"I'm a protector, Sirius, and I've brought the one potion that can give you your life back with me."

"Then take me back."

Jennae opened the vial and pour the contents inside over the image of Sirius's ghost, which was turning him into a man as it ran down his body. He was alive again, and he was glad.

"Who sent you?" he asked.

"A few old friends," She answered.

"Remus included?"

"Of course."

"What about Harry? Does he know about this?"

"No, not yet anyway."

"I can't wait to see him again."

"Well, you're going to have to."

"What do you mean?"

"Dumbledore's orders. You're not to see Harry just yet. I don't know when you'll get to see him. Honestly, Dumbledore doesn't tell me much. He just gives me my orders and I follow them."

"So, where are you taking me?"

"Back to headquarters. Now Harry's there, but I've put some major repelling charms on one room to make it appear as just a closet and to hide you anytime someone is around or trying to enter the room that isn't supposed to see you yet."

"What about you, Jenn? What are you doing these days?"

"I've been seeing Remus for a few months now."

"Really? What about your aunt, Maria, who graduated in '**77** with me?"

"Still with Salem."

"How is Jason?"

"He's fine. He graduated Hogwarts, a Gryffindor of course. He and Hope just recently married."

"I'm so proud of him. Is he anything like me other than his great looks?"

"Yes, He's just like you. Are you ready to go back now?"

"Yes, take me home."

"Take my hand, Sirius."

Sirius took Jennae's hand as Jennae apparated them into the room that he'd being staying in at 12 Grimmauld Place. She smiled at him and mouthed stay here before feeling the Dark Mark on her forearm burn and apparating away.

Jennae appeared instantly at Voldemort's headquarters now in solid black robes, the traditional death eater wear. She looked around to see that only Voldemort, Wormtail, and Lucius Malfoy were there.

"You called, master," she said bowing to Voldemort.

"Indeed I did, Jennae. You know Lucius and Wormtail," Voldemort answered.

"I do, sir. What are your new orders for me?"

"I have only a few for you today, Jennae. First, I want you to go see Draco. He will be meeting with Christiana soon. Teach him how he is supposed to bed a woman."

"Yes, master. I'll teach him. And my other orders?"

"I know that you followed my last order and got yourself a job at Hogwarts. I want you to keep an eye on Draco and Christiana for me. Make sure they're doing as they're told."

"I will, master. Anything else?"

"Find Severus. Tell him that I have a job for him."

"Of course, master."

"Master, if I may, I would like to give Jennae some instructions on my son," Lucius said speaking up.

"Of course, Lucius. You may speak with Jennae in private about Draco," Voldemort answered.

Lucius led Jennae away from Voldemort and Wormtail before turning around to look at her.

"It was my choice for you to bed my son tonight," Lucius said.

"May I inquire as to why, Lucius?" Jennae asked.

"Because I know you're experienced, Jennae."

"And, if I am?"

"That's the point of you sleeping with my son entirely, so he can gain more experience."

"Then what are my instructions?"

"I want you to apparate to his room at midnight tonight. I assure you that he won't be asleep. I want you to be wearing a lacy, black nighty that shows as much of your incredible body as possible, and I want you wearing only your death eater cloak over it."

"I understand. Tell me, Lucius. Did you only choose me because of how much you enjoyed me?"

"Yes. You wouldn't have became a death eater had it not been for my approval of your bedtime activities."

"But, I was already naked for you."

"And, I'll want that again but only for me."

"Really? I don't remember our lord giving you permission to have me again."

"All I have to do is ask him for one night with you. Don't tempt me, Jennae. I'll do it, and if you don't come to me willingly I'll rape you. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Now go get ready for my son."

Jennae pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and apparated back to 12 Grimmauld Place to give the order an update on what's going on. Upon arriving she was still dressed as a death eater, which put some frightening faces on some of the order's younger members who hadn't met her yet.

"Uh…what is that?" Ron asked with a slight studder.

"Relax, Ron, it's just a…what is that, Fred?" George answered.

"Death eater?" Fred questioned.

"Yes, it's a death eater, but relax this one's harmless," Lupin added.

"A death eater, harmless?" Harry questioned.

"Professor, you've lost your mind! A death eater will murder us all, and then Voldemort will be ruling our world!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Relax," Jennae said pulling the hood of her cloak off her head. "I'm one of you."

"Didn't I tell you to relax, Miss Granger?" Lupin asked crossing the room to Jennae and wrapping an arm around her. "This is Jennae Martinez. She's a double agent working for us, but please don't disclose this information to anyone that's not in this room. Got it?"

All the young order members nodded. They wouldn't tell a soul about Jennae.

"There was just a small meeting between a few select death eaters and Voldemort. He means to have his heir prepared tonight. We've got trouble afoot," Jennae said.

"Prepared?" Snape questioned.

"I'll explain that when we get the teenagers upstairs. It's not appropriate for their ears."

"You mean he means to have his heir prepared in the bedroom, but for what?" Remus asked.

"His chosen bride, Remus."

"Who's the Dark Lord chosen to prepare his heir for the chosen bride?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"That's what I'll be explaining once the teenagers are upstairs."

"Voldemort has an heir?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. His heir is the son of one of his most trusted death eaters seeing as Voldemort himself can never father any children."

"So his heir is to be the next dark lord after Voldemort is finally destroyed?"

"You are correct, but that's where we come in."

"How so, Jennae?" Hermione asked.

"We're to put his heir on our side, so that when Voldemort is finally destroyed there will be no Dark Lord."

"What about the chosen bride?"

"A double agent like me. She's, also, the child of a death eater."

"I believe it's now time for all of you," Molly said pointing to Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny. "to get upstairs, and NO Extendable Ears."

Molly rushed all six of them upstairs and to their rooms, and came back downstairs several minutes later.

"Who's to prepare, Draco?" Minerva McGonnagal asked.

"Me," Jennae answered.

"WHAT?" Remus questioned loudly.

"I hate this idea as much as you do, but at least it's not as bad as what I had to do to get into Voldemort's inner circle."

"It's because of that isn't it?"

"I assume so."

"When do you have to be at Malfoy manor?"

"Midnight. I, also, have instructions on what to wear."

"Don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"Did the potion from earlier work?" Molly questioned interrupting Jennae and Remus.

"It worked. He's upstairs locked in his room pouting," Jennae answered.

"Why is he pouting?" Remus asked.

"Because he can't see Harry yet."

"That sounds just like him. I hope he's not planning any crazy pranks to pull on Snape while he's at Hogwarts this year."

"You're bringing _HIM_, too?" Snape questioned.

"Yes. Sirius is coming to Hogwarts this year as Maria's dog, Shaggy. I'll be to busy training to teach there myself to keep an eye on him, so Maria will have to do it seeing as she's teaching Divination," Jennae answered.

"You're going to be there, too?"

"In case any professor needs a fill in for any classes."

"Oh great instead of removing snogging students out of the broom closets I'll be removing you and Remus."

"Who said we'd be in the broom closet?" Remus asked. "The woman I'm about to marry will be in my room with me not with me in a broom closet. I've got more romantic sense than that, Snivellus."

"You're right, honey, you do," Jennae said. "Now I've got work to do. I'll see you all later."

Jennae apparated out of the room to the one that she shared with Remus. She removed her death eater cloak and tossed it to the bed. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Hidden Trues

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The League of Protectors

Genre: Drama/General/Romance

Rating: MA

Summary: Post-OotP. The Order is growing stronger and has recently enlisted a league of Protectors to help bring down Voldemort. Within the league is fierce double agent, Jennae Martinez. Also, new to Hogwarts this year is Snape's beautiful niece, Christiana, who is much more than she seems.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. The protectors and new original characters belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Harry Potter. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Authors Note: I started writing this after reading OotP. This is in no way HBP compatible. This story is also AU in some way. I also accept no flaming of my story. It is fanfiction therefore things are expected to be changed.

Chapter 2: Hidden Trues

Jennae stood naked in front of her vanity digging through her lingeré drawer for her black, lace nighty. The rest of the order was still meeting on other things that were going on in the wizarding world. She stood up straight looking at herself in the mirror. She was so beautiful, but she paid the price for her beauty. She held the nighty in her hands. She quietly slipped it on her accentuated curves. Her full breasts were barely covered by the top. Most of her body was shown right through the lace. She couldn't believe herself for what she was about to do. Strolling quietly to the bed she pulled her death eater coat over her nearly naked body and apparated to Draco's room in Malfoy Manor.

Draco laid quietly in his bed reading another book on quidditch. He looked up from his book slightly when he heard a 'pop.' Someone had apparated into his room. It was bloody midnight. Then he saw who it was another death eater. No this wasn't an ordinary death eater. It was a female death eater. It was Jennae. She slowly slid off her death eater cloak and stood before his bed. She was nearly naked in only a black lace nighty. Draco hastily sat his book aside and looked at her.

"I've been sent to you, Draco," Jennae said softly. "Do you know why?"

"I might have a good idea," Draco replied.

"Do you want me here for what I've been sent to do?"

"Yes. I know as well as you that you have no choice."

"Good because otherwise this wouldn't be happening."

"Come. Get on the bed with me."

Jennae softly crawled onto the bed from the foot of it where she was standing. Slowly she crawled until she was nearly hovering over Draco who was in only his boxers.

"Let's get this over with," she said to him.

"I couldn't agree more," Draco said his arousal growing.

His hands reached the end of her top and removed it hastily discarding it to the floor. She then lied down beside him. He gently slid off her knickers and discarded them to the floor with her top. His body was hovering of hers, and she lay naked beneath him. Her hands tugged at his boxers pushing them down off his bum and revealing his erect member. He finished removed them, and tossed them to the floor joining her top and her knickers.

He used a hand to part her legs, and thrust his hard shaft into her core. She was welcoming of him as he began to move inside her. He grunted in pleasure as a moan escaped her lips. His hands softly caressed her breasts as he increased his speed. Her thrusts began to meet his as they came closer to their release. She soon screamed in pleasure as the orgasm took her over, and his hot liquid spilled into her. They tumbled together in a hot sweat. Lying with him she pulled out of his arms. She quickly crawled out of his bed and used her magic to transfigure deep red robes onto her body. She picked her death eater cloak up from the floor and apparated back to 12 Grimmauld Place leaving Draco lying there in a pool of their sweat.

She instantly appeared in front of Remus still clutching her death eater cloak.

"Don't tell me what happened with him. I don't want to know," Remus said.

"I wasn't planning on telling you, Remus. I would like to forget it," Jennae answered.

"Please tell me you took your potion tonight."

"I took it. The only babies I want to be having are yours."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I spoke to Sirius."

"How is he feeling?"

"He's bored."

"And what am I supposed to do about that?"

"Give him something to do, Jennae. Other than that I have no clue."

"He needs a girl. That'll keep him occupied."

"Any suggestions?"

"A few you wouldn't approve of."

"I know you copied the Marauder's Map."

"I hope you're not mad. I made one for here, Malfoy Manor, Voldemort's headquarters and I made copies of the one to Hogwarts."

"Why didn't you tell me that Lily's in hiding at Maria's?"

Jennae went pale. Remus wasn't supposed to know that. How did he know?

"Who told you?"

"Sirius told me. He said she was still hiding there when he went to Azkaban."

"And she still is."

"Where is she?"

"In Spain. Maria has been making sure that she's been well protected since Sirius was sent to Azkaban. Before he was framed he was looking out for her, Hope, and the twins."

"What about the children's schooling?"

"Hope went through Hogwarts under the name Hope Lily Black since Jason was using the name Jason Miguel Martinez instead of his real name of Jason Sirius Miguel Black to keep Harry from finding anything out."

"And the twins?"

"Kaytie and Kevin are about to start their fourth year at Hogwarts under the names Kaytie and Kevin Keene."

"What houses are they in?"

"All Gryffindors, Remus."

"I've taught them. I remember them. How could I forget Hope? She's a female version of James by her looks. She has his eyes and everything, and she's got Lily's personality. So bright, but so kind. She was in her **sixth** year if memory serves me correctly when I taught her. She should have graduated from Hogwarts a few years ago."

"She graduated **the year they held the twiwizard tournament** at the top of her class and Jason likewise. Kaytie and Kevin were first years when you first taught them."

"Oh I remember those two. Kaytie looks just like Lily with James's eyes and his personality traits. Kevin looks exactly like a male version of Lily eyes and all with her personality traits and some of James's traits, too."

"Which one acts most like James?"

"Kaytie although Harry and Kevin both could give her a run for her money."

"Who's most like Lily?"

"Definitely Hope although Harry could give her a run for her money. Do they know about Harry?"

"Hope does. Lily's been planning on telling Kaytie and Kevin soon."

"Why did Hope use Sirius's last name?"

"I'm not even sure. Sirius is her godfather though."

"Same as Harry."

"And the twins."

"He has four godchildren, and I don't even have one child of my own."

"Remus, maybe you should sit down."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Just sit down."

Remus sat down on the edge of the bed. Many thoughts were swarming through his head as Jennae took a photo album from her vanity. She sat down on the bed beside him and opened it.

"Remus, I'm not pregnant," she said as Remus still looked at her questionably.

"The werewolf in me is the reason isn't it?" he questioned.

"I healed you from that besides it's never stopped Rainyah from being born."

"Rainyah?"

Jennae pointed at the girl in the photographs. She had jet-black hair and pale skin. Her eyes were incredibly dark. She was the perfect cross of Serenity Snape and Remus Lupin. Remus stared at her for a minute before realizing who she was.

"Serenity surely would have told me," he said.

"She never got the chance to," Severus Snape said entering the room and shutting the door behind him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Voldemort murdered her just after Rainyah was born. She only saw her child for five minutes. In that short time she told me a name Rainyah Lupin. I knew immediately that she meant that you were the father. Serenity became her middle name after her never forgotten mother."

"How did Rainyah survive Voldemort?"

"Voldemort saw the child that Serenity carried as some use to him. She was already several months pregnant when she disappeared from you."

"She had to have been to have given birth just before being murdered. Why didn't she tell me?"

"To protect your daughter."

"Where is my daughter?"

"I took her to Maria, and Maria raised her as her own. Serenity named Maria godmother just before I left with Rainyah, just before Voldemort killed her."

"When I was at Hogwarts, I taught a girl by the name of Rainyah Martinez a transfer student from Beauxbaton. She was a third year Gryffindor, and the spitting image of the photographs."

"She's still at Hogwarts, but it's still not safe for her to use the name of Lupin."

"I know that, Severus. I can't believe I didn't notice it in her. Serenity's looks and my eyes. I can't believe myself. I didn't notice my own child."

"Remus, it's ok that you didn't. She didn't know at the time. She knows now, but at the moment we've got bigger problems," Jennae said.

"Bigger problems?" Remus asked.

"Does Draco show any sign of turning against Lucius?" Snape asked.

"Only slightly," Jennae answered. "Christiana gets to handle it next."

"How long will we be depending on my niece?"

"It depends."

"I hate depending on teenagers."

"You were one once, Sniv," Remus added.

"So were we all, but I, also, remember how her mother and father acted as teenagers."

"Don't we all remember that. She's more like Maria than Sirius anyway, and she's definitely nothing like Salem Snape. I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"I hope you're right," Severus said before apparating out of the room.

"I think I'll catch some sleep, Remus," Jennae said.

"I'm in agreement. I could use some myself," Remus said.

The both of the crawled into the bed and slid under the covers drifting into a peaceful sleep. Wilst they slept Maria Snape planned a visit to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. It was time that she found out what Salem was keeping from her.

The next morning Jennae sat up in bed to see a white light forming in front of her into her younger cousin Christiana Snape. She looked over beside her to see that Remus was already up. She turned back to Christiana.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jennae asked.

"Mom's downstairs," Christiana answered.

"You're dead meat when I get good and awake."

"Why?"

"Because I had to fuck your boyfriend instead of my fiancé last night."

"You WHAT?"

"Voldemort's orders."

"Shit. He really wants Draco to be ready to bed me soon then doesn't he?"

"Yes. He, also, wants you to give Draco a son soon, too."

"That he's not getting."

"I know that because you're going to take the potion and Draco will get a daughter."

"I still have to have a baby?"

"Yes, smart ass."

"You're so loving in the morning, Jenn."

"Thanks."

"Mom needs to talk to you."

"Well let's get downstairs then."

Jennae and Christiana both apparated downstairs to the kitchen. Jennae was shocked to see not just Maria but Rainyah as well. Maria stepped towards Jennae and embraced her with open arms.

"Aunt Maria, this is a pleasant surprise," Jennae said.

"Well, I'm sick of having no idea about what's going on," Maria replied.

"Have you met everyone yet?"

"No, but I have been wondering why you haven't told me of your engagement to Remus?"

"That's my fault, Maria. We've been trying to keep it quiet because of the work Jenn is doing for the Order," Remus said.

"I understand why you would do that. Speaking of the Order what's been going on?"

"Voldemort is desperate for Draco and Christiana to marry on top of being very desperate for the two of them to have a son," Jennae answered.

"Well, he'll get quite a surprise when she produces a daughter."

"Why do you always have to talk about me like I'm not even here?" Christiana asked.

"You sound just like your father."

"Thank you, mother."

"Sometimes I find it hard to believe myself that after Jason I had two more children with him while being married to another man."

"And that man happens to be slime."

"And my brother," Severus Snape said stepping into the room.

"Good morning, Uncle Sniv," Christiana said.

"You're very right, Maria. She is just like her father."

"And I couldn't be more proud of my eldest daughter," Sirius said appearing out of nowhere.

"Dad," Christiana said running and embracing Sirius.

"What the hell do you think you're doing out of your room?" Jennae asked.

"Enjoying the morning," Sirius answered.

"Darling, you know that you're still supposed to be in hiding," Maria said.

"And, darling, you know that I'm sick to death of it."

"Padfoot, my friend, Harry's not supposed to see you…yet," Lupin said.

"Relax, Remus. I'm an animagus. It's not like I can't transform if I want to."

"You always were behind the point."

"I'm to act as Maria's dog, Shaggy, last I was told."

"That's right. Now stop badgering him, Remus," Maria added.

"We're being a little rude to someone in case you haven't noticed," Jennae put in eyeing Rainyah.

"Thanks, Jennae, but really I'm enjoying the entertainment," Rainyah said.

"What entertainment?" Maria asked.

"I'm just waiting for Uncle Severus and Sirius to get into it again."

"Well, Snivellus, you haven't been treating my godson badly have you?" Sirius asked.

"I haven't had reason to," Severus answered. "But, I have noticed that Remus's daughter shows more respect than yours."

"Are you saying that my daughter has no manners?"

"Clearly I was. You're lucky, Black, that we finally got your mother's portrait down."

"I hope she rots."

"That's where Christiana gets it from. She has no respect for anyone but herself."

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Sirius yelled.

"CALM DOWN, DAD! I CAN HANDLE SNIVELLUS MYSELF THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Christiana yelled at Sirius.

"HUSH IT NOW, THE LOT OF YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE ACTING LIKE FOOLISH CHILDREN. MERLIN'S BEARD! THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU ARE WORSE THAT FRED AND GEORGE!" Molly Weasley yelled entering the kitchen as Sirius transformed into a dog.

"I'm sure Dad apologizes," Christiana said as Sirius nuzzled her leg. "As do I."

"Who is worse than us?" Fred and George asked entering the kitchen.

"No one, dears," Molly answered.

"You sure were yelling at someone, mum," Ron said as he saw Sirius's dog form and did a double take. "That looks a lot like…"

"Sirius," Harry said interrupting. "But it can't be him."

"It's not Sirius Black if that's what you're thinking…Merlin! Harry, I haven't laid eyes on you since before your parents' murder," Maria said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm Maria, but you'll know me this year as Professor Martinez. I'm the new Divination teacher at Hogwarts. I went to Hogwarts with both of your parents. We were in Gryffindor together. Your mother was my best friend."

"You're the new Divination teacher?" Harry asked. "Who's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"I am," Remus said.

"Professor Lupin? You're teaching us again?"

"Without a doubt."

"But what about you being a werewolf?" Hermione asked.

"I'm cured of that now, so I won't be a danger to any students."

"That's great. You were to best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had!" Ron exclaimed.

"I hope you're better than those miscrits at Beauxbaton, Remus," Christiana said coolly.

"He's Professor Lupin to you now, Christiana," Maria put in.

"Sorry, mother. It seems I forgot how to respect my elders," Christiana sneered at Snape.

"That's enough, young lady."

Sirius growled lowly at Maria. He didn't like her showing Christiana up in front of Harry.

"You're from Beauxbaton?" Hermione asked Christiana.

"Yeah. My father forced me to go there," Christiana answered.

"And you would be?" Fred asked.

"Christiana Jennine Snape."

"Snape? Are you like related to Professor Snape?" Ron asked.

"Sniv's my uncle."

"Why do you call him that?" George asked.

"Because he has an abnormally large nose. A friend taught that one to me."

"Christiana!" Jennae snapped at her. "You took way too much from a bad influence."

Sirius then growled at Jennae while Christiana began to laugh.

"Now see what you've done, Jenn? You've upset, Shaggy," Christiana said.

"You wouldn't have by chance learned that from someone by the name of Padfoot would you?" Harry asked Christiana.

"The insult about Snivellus's nose? That's exactly where I got it."

"What house do you think you will be in, Christiana?" Ginny asked.

"Truthfully, Slytherin. No Snape has been in any other house. Mother and Jennae, however, were both in Gryffindor."

"Slytherin?" Hermione questioned. "You don't seem that bad."

"My fiancé is in Slytherin. You might know him."

"Who is he?" Fred asked.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"He a bloody git," Ron said.

"Funny. I don't think so."

"Malfoy is a little extreme with the way he throws his nasty comments about people," Hermione said.

"A little extreme? Have you lost your mind?" Ron yelled.

"I take it that none of you actually get along with Draco," Christiana said.

"You're exactly right, Christiana," Snape said.

"Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Harry, and Hermione, would you mind going to the attic and cleaning the portraits?" Molly asked.

"No problem, mum," Ginny said.

"And do try to stay away from Sirius's mother while you're up there," Molly said as six of them headed up the stairs.

All of the Order members in the room looked at each other. Sirius then transformed back into his normal self and looked around the room. There was work to do.

"How is Jason, Maria?" Sirius asked.

"He's fine. Actually he's on his honeymoon right now. He and Hope got married a few weeks ago. It seems they like to keep extending their honeymoon," Maria answered.

"That's my boy."

"Oh, come on, Dad. It was my idea to join the annual tomato fights at the Tomato Festival in Valencia completely against mama's permission," Christiana put in.

"Now, YOU," Sirius said glaring at Christiana, "ARE my daughter."

"Sirius, stop encouraging her. Salem will be lucky to say that she's a Slytherin because I'm almost a hundred percent positive that she'll be a Gryffindor just like you," Maria said.

"I hate to interrupt the family reunion, but we have an heir of the Dark Lord to handle," Jennae said.

"What are Christiana's instructions?"

"No matter what she must bare a child and that child must be a girl."

"SHE WHAT?" Sirius yelled.

"Now you've done it, Jenn. The shit has hit the fan," Christiana said.

"You put her life in danger by saying that she can't, Sirius. She and Draco must marry, and they must produce a daughter not a son like Voldemort wants. If they produce a son, Voldemort has someone to pass his powers to because he won't pass his powers on to a girl," Jennae put in.

"How are we going to make sure that she doesn't have a son?" Remus asked.

"Leave that to me. A potion will do the trick," Severus answered.

"I can't believe this. My daughter has to have a child with the son of Lucius Malfoy," Sirius whined.

"Stop whining, Sirius. There are worse things she could have to do," Molly said.

"And, this isn't your daughter we're talking about."

"Sirius! Calm yourself!" Maria exclaimed. "There are more problems than just getting Christiana pregnant with Draco's child."

"What do you mean, mama?" Christiana asked.

"If he takes the Dark Mark he can't get you pregnant."

"Isn't it supposed to be my job to keep him from taking it?"

"That's part of your job," Jennae said.

"And the other part is to get pregnant with Draco's daughter."

"Exactly. Oh shit."

"What?"

"Damn Lucius. I'm going to kill him. You're coming with me, Christiana."

Jennae grabbed Christiana's hand as they both transformed into Death Eater's clothing and disapparated from the kitchen. They instantly appeared at Malfoy Manor standing in front of Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah, Jennae I see that you brought Christiana with you. Christiana, your father is here, but of course, we'd rather have you and Draco spending some time together. I'll have Narcissa take you to him," Lucius said.

"Lucius, is there any particular reason why I'm here?" Jennae asked.

"You're here only to drop off Christiana. You may go back home now, Jennae. I don't need you tonight."

'Christiana, pay him no mind. He talks about me like I'm a whore,' Jennae said in her mind to Christiana.

'Why would I pay him any attention? He's an ass,' Christiana replied back within their minds.

'Good girl, but you're still just like Sirius.'

'Thanks for the compliment, Jenn.'

Narcissa Malfoy appeared beside Lucius and eyeing Christiana from head to foot.

"She's the perfect match for Draco, darling," she said.

"I told you. Salem Snape's daughter will make the perfect wife for our son," Lucius replied.

"Christiana, Draco is waiting to see you," Narcissa said.

"I'd love to see him," Christiana replied.

"Follow me, then."

Christiana slowly followed Narcissa. Malfoy Manor was a dark place. She cringed at the thought that this would soon be her home. The darkness surrounded her as she continued to follow Narcissa through the long, dark corridors. Draco's room was down in the far end of one of the towers of the enormous, dark mansion that they Malfoy family so cherished. Christiana didn't like this place. She made a mental note to redecorate this place one she became the mistress of this manor.


	3. Plans in Motion

LeiaLeFey06 

Title: The League of Protectors

Genre: Drama/General/Romance 

Rating: MA

Summary: Post-OotP. The Order is growing stronger and has recently enlisted a league of Protectors to help bring down Voldemort. Within the league is fierce double agent, Jennae Martinez. Also, new to Hogwarts this year is Snape's beautiful niece, Christiana, who is much more than she seems.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. The protectors and new original characters belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Harry Potter. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Chapter 3: Plans in Motion

Out of nowhere in front of Christiana and Narcissa appeared Severus Snape. He was looking rather grim and holding Christiana's wand in his hand.

"Sorry to interrupt, but someone left their wand," Snape said approaching Christiana.

"Thanks, Uncle Severus. I didn't mean to forget it," Christiana said.

"It's quite alright."

Snape placed her wand in her hand and used his other hand to discreetly slip a small potion bottle in the pocket of her robes and disapparated. Narcissa continued to lead Christiana down the hall and then stopped. She turned around and faced her. She was standing by the door of a room.

"This is Draco's room. I'll give the two of you some privacy," Narcissa said walking away.

Christiana stepped forward to the door and knocked quietly. She stood there for a moment and the door opened slowly. Draco looked at her and stepped out into the hall.

"Hello, Christiana," he said.

"Hello, Draco," she replied.

"Come in, my dear. We have much to discuss."

Draco took her arm and led her inside the room. His room was huge. The bed stood out done in Slytherin green. Draco turned and shut the door securing the lock ensuring that they would have some privacy.

"I don't think they plan on interrupting, Draco," Christiana said.

"I'm just making sure that they don't," he replied.

"What do we need to discuss, Draco?"

"A few things."

"Care to let me in on them?"

"All in good time, darling. Have a seat," he said motioning to the bed.

Christiana sat down on the bed and Draco sat down beside her. His silver eyes peered into her dark ones.

"Both of our fathers insist that we produce a true heir," Draco said.

"I know," Christiana replied. "They want one right away even though we haven't even married yet."

"Speaking of that," Draco said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring. "I need to give you your ring."

Christiana held out her left hand for Draco to slid the ring onto her finger. The diamond was enormous and had small diamonds encrusted down each side of the band in the form of a snake. Christiana smiled as Draco looked up at her and smirked.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Christiana asked.

"Just figuring out how to get you out of those robes," Draco answered.

"Draco, I…I'm a…virgin."

"What? You're a virgin?"

"Yeah."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Draco. I've never…with anyone."

"I didn't know."

"It's ok."

"Christiana, I've never told this to anyone, but I don't want to be just like my father."

"Draco, if you don't then why don't you do something about it."

"Because I can't."

"You can."

"How?"

"Help the ones fighting against Voldemort."

"How?"

"I'll take you there in the morning. Even if you join me in this we still have to do one thing."

"And that is?"

"Have a baby."

"Why?"

"To protect us and Jennae."

"Speaking of Jennae…"

"You don't have to tell me I already know. She's my cousin, Draco."

Christiana reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out the potion bottle.

"What is that?"

"A potion to ensure that Voldemort doesn't get what he wants."

"That would be us having a child."

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"He wants us to have a son."

"But we're not going to."

"That's where to potion comes in."

"Christiana, you know if you're not ready…"

"I'm ready, Draco. I just need to drink the potion first."

Christiana reached into the pocket of her robes and removed the small vile that the potion was contained in. She carefully removed the lid and drank its contents. After swallowing the dreadful potion she made a face of disgust.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"It tastes like shit not that I know what shit tastes like," Christiana answered.

Draco laughed and looked at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Christiana took the empty vile that the potion had been in and slipped it back into the pocket of her robes as Draco began unbuttoning them. Christiana reached for him, but he took her hands in his and put them to his lips. He kissed them softly as he continued to undress her.

Back in the attic at 12 Grimmauld Place Hermione sat alone on the floor near Mrs. Black's portrait looking questionably at a copy of the Black family tree.

Sirius Black and Maria Graciela Martinez Black Snape

3 children:

Jason Sirius Miguel Black married to Hope Lily Potter

Christiana Jennine Black betrothed to Draco Severus Malfoy

Meleyna Caroline Black

Hermione was puzzled. Christiana was said to be a Snape but according to this book she was said to be a Black. Maybe for once Sirius's mother might actually be useful.

"Mrs. Black," Hermione said removing the tapestry that was covering the portrait.

"A mublood? A piece of filth? You wish to speak with me?" Mrs. Black questioned.

"It's about this," Hermione said showing Mrs. Black the family tree.

"My disgrace of a son never mentioned his children with his whore of an ex-wife?"

"No. He didn't mention it at all."

"Maria Martinez has and always will be a whore. She and my son got a divorce so Maria could marry Salem Snape. My grandson was three-years-old at the time. Maria continued coming back to my son's bed betraying the vows that she so graciously took with Salem. Christiana was soon born. I took one look at the girl and knew that she was a Black. The Black and Snape families both have similar features but one thing remains the same…Christiana has my son's eyes not Salem's and certainly not her mother's but Sirius's eyes. Several years later just before my murderous son was sent to Azkaban Maria came to him again. Nine months afterward, Meleyna was born. Meleyna bore trademark Black traits. She had the eyes, nose, chin, and ears. All of her features she got from the Black family not the Snape family like Salem Snape believes. I tried to get it through his thick head, but he just wouldn't believe me that his Maria is what she is a common whore and nothing else."

"Christiana is really your granddaughter?"

"Indeed. I couldn't be more proud of her being betrothed to the son of Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa is my niece you know. Christiana couldn't please me more. She's keeping the family as pure blooded as possible."

"I see where your loyalty lies."

"Definitely not with Jason Black. He married a filthy half blood."

"What about Meleyna?"

"She's fourteen. She needs time to prove herself. Christiana has proven herself and proven herself a true member of my family unlike her father and her brother. Give Meleyna time. Soon everyone will know where her loyalties lie."

Hermione picked up the tapestry again and covered up Mrs. Black's portrait. She opened the door to the attic and stepped out nearly tripping over Kreature. Could she or could she not give the information that Mrs. Black had given her?

Draco held Christiana close. Their naked bodies formed together as their lips met. Christiana pulled the blankets over her more as Draco ran a hand down her bare back. Christiana turned slightly so that she was lying on her back. Draco sat up slightly his body hovering over hers. His hand reached to part her legs to give him better access to her entrance as he kissed her lips once more. He looked deep into her eyes before entering her slowly. Christiana winced slightly at the pain of losing her virginity but nodded for Draco to keep going. Slowly Draco began to move inside her as she locked her hands behind his neck occasionally running her fingers through his hair. Draco quickened his pace as his lips began to taste the flesh along the nape of Christiana's neck. A few moans of pleasure escaped Christiana's lips as Draco left a small red mark on her neck marking her as his. Christiana began to thrust her hips against Draco's meeting his every thrust as his pace quickened again and they both neared their release. Draco trailed kisses down her neck and tasted the flesh of her collar bone. Christiana let out a small cry as Draco took a small bite of her warm skin. He allowed his eyes to meet hers once more as he released his fluids into her, and she cried out his name as her orgasm took her over. Draco collapsed onto the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Christiana," Draco said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you love me?"

"How could I not love you, Draco?"

"But do you?"

"I love you, Draco. That can never change."

"I love you, too," Draco said before sleep took them both over.

Jennae sat up in bed knowing exactly what the tension was between her and Remus. Her double-agent duties were putting space between them. She was madly in love with Remus and had been for a while. They'd be getting married soon unless Remus decided to call it off in which Jennae prayed he wouldn't do. Remus was lying awake in the bed looking at Jennae. He loved her possible even more than he'd ever loved Serenity, but he didn't like the work she was having to do. He didn't like it at all.

"Jennae, I'm not mad at you," Remus said.

Jennae turned around and looked at him, "You're not?"

"No. I love you, Jennae. My love for you won't change not matter what."

"I love you, too, Remus," Jennae said crawling back into bed with him as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Draco awoke at dawn and watched Christiana sleep. She was so beautiful and looked so peaceful. He loved her more than anything. He just hated that he had to pretend that the relationship with her was all by force. He hated that more than anything because he loved the woman who's sleeping form he was watching.


	4. Getting to Know Each Other

LeiaLeFey06 

Title: The League of Protectors

Genre: Drama/General/Romance 

Rating: MA

Summary: Post-OotP. The Order is growing stronger and has recently enlisted a league of Protectors to help bring down Voldemort. Within the league is fierce double agent, Jennae Martinez. Also, new to Hogwarts this year is Snape's beautiful niece, Christiana, who is much more than she seems.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. The protectors and new original characters belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Harry Potter. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Chapter 4: Getting to Know Each Other

Christiana awoke just a few hours after dawn. Draco was sitting up watching her as she sat up in bed beside him holding the sheet over her breasts.

"Good morning, beautiful," Draco said placing a kiss on her lips.

"Good morning, my prince," Christiana replied. "I hate that I have to go."

"I want to go with you."

"There's only one way I can take you with me."

"I know that. I really do want to help defeat Voldemort even if it means siding with Potter, Weasley, and mudblood Granger."

"Watch your mouth!"

"Sorry bad habit."

"A habit you'll have to break."

"I will."

"You have to make me a merlin oath that you won't turn against the people that I'm taking you to meet."

"I swear to merlin that I won't turn against the side that is fighting against Voldemort."

"You do realize that if you forget that you'll die right?"

"I do."

Christiana used her wand hand to place a charm on the room to keep anyone but her and Draco from entering until Draco returns to the room to make it appear as if they're still in the room once they leave. She then used her wand hand to charm them on some close and took Draco's hand.

"Now are you absolutely sure about this?" Christiana asked.

"As sure as can be. I really want to help defeat the death eaters and Voldemort," Draco answered.

"Hold tight to me then."

Draco pulled Christiana into his arms molding her body against his as she used her powers to transport them to the location of the Order of the Phoenix, 12 Grimmauld Place. They were in the kitchen and Draco began looking around. Molly Weasley soon burst into the kitchen fuming. She was so upset with Christiana that she didn't even see Draco there.

"WHERE IN THE NAME OF MERLIN HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU'RE MOTHER INTRUSTED YOU TO ME UNTIL SCHOOL STARTS AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU SNEAK OFF DURING THE NIGHT AND NO ONE NOT EVEN JENNAE KNOWS WHERE YOU'VE GONE! YOUR BED IS EMPTY ALL NIGHT, CHRISTIANA! I KNOW BECAUSE I KEPT AN ORDER MEMBER SITTING ON YOUR BED AT ALL TIMES DURING THE NIGHT TO KNOW EXACTLY WHEN YOU CAME HOME! DID YOU COME HOME? NO YOU DIDN'T! NOW TELL ME WHERE YOU'VE BEEN, YOUNG LADY!" Molly Weasley roared becoming very flushed in the face.

"I was…" Christiana started.

"She was with me, Mrs. Weasley. We were talking and must have fell asleep," Draco said interrupting her.

"Why on earth is he here, Christiana?" Molly asked.

"He wants to join the order as a spy," Christiana answered.

"Well, that is good news. The first part of your mission is complete."

"Getting me to join this order thing is part of your mission?" Draco asked as a big, shaggy black dog known as Sirius's dog form came prancing into the room.

"Yes. The other part is to have a daughter fathered by you," Christiana answered as Sirius's dog form sat in between her and Draco.

"That's part of your mission?"

"Our mission now," Christiana corrected as the younger order members (Rainyah, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron) began pilling into the kitchen for breakfast with a shocked expression on their faces to see Draco sitting at the table with Christiana.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered his gaze on Draco.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Harry asked.

"I'd love to know the answer to that," Hermione added.

"Malfoy?" Fred questioned.

"Mum, why'd you let this prat in?" George asked.

"Wonder if he wants to be on the receiving end of another bat-bogey hex?" Ginny questioned.

"All of you just relax," Rainyah said.

"And watch your mouths!" Mrs. Weasley added.

"Why should relax?" Hermione asked.

"Perhaps there's a reason that Draco is here. Am I correct, Christiana?" Rainyah answered.

"Mission 1 complete. Mission 2 started. He's with us," Christiana replied.

"I'm unfortunately working with you now, Potter, Weasels, and Granger," Draco said.

"Excuse me? You join the order to help us?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, I am, and you're stuck with me. In case you haven't noticed, Granger, I'm not my father."

"I am going to insist that while here you could at least speak to each other using your first names. You'll have to go back to acting like things haven't changed when school starts back though," Mrs. Weasley added.

"So why is Malfoy here again?" Ron asked.

"Ron, are you always so bloody thick?" Christiana asked him.

"No why do you ask?"

"Draco works for the order now, so I'll guess you'll have to get used to him being around a lot."

"Speaking of Draco being around, Christiana. I still haven't given you any punishment for staying out all night. You can handle all the doxies and boggarts in the back living room. Draco, I think it's best you get back home before anyone notices that you're gone, dear," Mrs. Weasley said as Christiana made a look of disgust.

Draco placed a kiss on Christiana's lips and Sirius growled at him before apparating away. Christiana stood up and glared at Molly.

"Do I have to clean up the doxies, Molly. You know I hate them," Christiana said.

"Yes because that's the best punishment for you. You'll learn not to stay out all night again. Now get to it and take your grim with you," Molly replied.

"Come on, shaggy," Christiana said standing up from her seat.

Christiana led Sirius into the back living room which had been obviously deserted many years ago. This had been the study of Sirius Black up until he ran away from home at sixteen. This was her father's room. She put a charm on the door to keep any of the rat pack out of the room until she and Sirius finished cleaning. She looked over at him to see that he'd already transformed back into his normal self.

"Dad, you owe me for this," She muttered as she walked over to his desk.

"I know. I do miss spending time with my little girl though," he replied.

"What about Meleyna?"

"She's still convinced that Salem's her father. You're mother thought it'd be for the best."

"You know I hate we lost all that time while you were in Azkaban."

"You're not the only one trust me."

"How many boggarts exactly are in this room?"

"Too many to count."

"Dad"

"What I haven't been here since I was sixteen and with the way Kreature cleans you'd expect more."

"There's definitely at least four in this desk."

"You take two and I'll take the others."

"No way, Dad."

"Then what?"

"You get the doxies. I'll handle all twenty or more boggarts you've got hiding in here."

"This should be interesting."

"Why?"

"To know my daughter's worst fear."

"Trust me I wish I knew."

"Well, we'll both know soon enough."

"Oh hush and get rid of those doxies."

"I'm on it, your highness."

Christiana smiled and pulled open the bottom drawer of the desk to see the form of a skeleton. She thought instantly of her brother covered in smashed tomatoes and muttered "Riddikulus". Sirius on the other hand was having a real bit of a heap with the first patch of doxies. Christiana found that once she got rid of the first six boggarts which all happened to be in the desk despite her prediction of four, that she'd be able to handle the rest no matter how many more there were. Nearly three hours later, Christiana entered the kitchen with Sirius's dog form following close behind. The others were excited to see how she'd look after cleaning out an entire room by herself.

"You don't look like you've just cleaned out a room full of doxies and boggarts," Ron said looking at her.

"Really, it's not that bad," Christiana replied.

"Easy for you to say. That's one room out of all of them," Harry added.

"And I did it all by myself without consulting any books written by a fraud like Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Let's give her a round of applause then," Jennae said walking into the kitchen. "What did you do anyway?"

"My punishment from Molly."

"What did you do this time?"

"Stayed out all night without telling anyone."

"I knew where you were. I wonder why Molly didn't ask me about it."

"I don't think she wanted to interrupt."

"Shut up."

"Couldn't resist."

"Yes you bloody could have resisted."

"Says who?"

"I dare say that I could let this continue but I think it's time that Christiana is told where she will be staying until she starts Hogwarts," Lupin said taking a seat at the table.

"I'm going back to the manor, am I not?" Christiana questioned.

"No, you're staying here. You and the dog."

"Here? Where?"

"You and Raina (A/N: that's a nickname for Rainyah) are sharing a room with Hermione and Ginny," Jennae answered.

"What about Shaggy?"

"He can stay in the room with you."

"I don't think many people are that fond of grims, Jennae."

"I do agree with Christiana on this one," Snape said entering the kitchen. "Only protectors don't believe in omens, and a grim is a terrible omen."

"Merlin! Uncle Severus, you sound just like father," Christiana replied. "He's so bloody scared of Shaggy that it's actually funny."

"Speaking of your father"

"What did I do now?"

"He sent this."

Snape handed her a letter addressed to her in Salem Snape's formal script. Christiana carefully opened it and began to read.

_Christiana,_

_The news has reached me that you spent last night with Draco. I couldn't be more proud on your decision to accept the engagement so willingly. Your mother is happy for you, also. Draco is a fine young man, and he is the most suitable husband for you. Lucius and I have both agreed that the two of you are the best match for each other. Narcissa, also, agrees. Your mother, however, thinks that a suitable Gryffindor would be a better match for you. The truth is, Christiana, that you should be in Slytherin just like all Snape's have been. You'll do great in there. Don't disrespect your uncle. He is only looking out for your best interests. I, also, insist that you do not under any circumstances associate with Raina Martinez, a Weasley, or any mudbloods, this includes Harry Potter. You better have a good explanation for yourself if you do._

_Your father, _

_Salem Snape_

Christiana looked up from the letter and scanned the room. She was already breaking the rules.

"So, where is my room?" She asked.

"We'll show you," Hermione and Ginny said at the same time.

"I'll go, too," Raina added.

Christiana followed the three other girls up the rickety stairs. Christiana tried to use her powers to find things out about Hermione and Ginny. Clearly Ginny likes Harry and Hermione likes Ron, and Hermione is hiding something. That something wasn't just about anyone it was about her. Christiana now knew that she had to be careful. Hermione had been talking to the portraits. She was soon led into a rather large bedroom with four small beds inside. There was plenty of room for all of them. Christiana was so busy scanning the room that she didn't notice Hermione locking them inside.

"Christiana, I have a few questions for you," Hermione said as all of the girls took seats on the bed.

"Questions?" Christiana asked.

"Yes, questions."

"Go on and ask, Hermione. I'm sure you know the answer to them already."

"How would you know?"

"I know you've been talking to my dear grandmum's portrait in the attic."

"So it is true?"

_--Once upon a time there was girl_

_In her early years she had to learn_

_How to grow up living in a war that she called home--_

"Oh yes. Every bit of it. I'm sure she didn't give you any of the sordid details."

"Sordid details?"

"Raina can confirm this. Salem Snape is an abusive man towards my mother and I. The only time Jason was harmed was by trying to protect us. He never laid a finger on Meleyna. I'm the trophy same as my mother."

_--Never knowing just where to turn for shelter from the storm_

_It hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face_

_Everytime my father's fist would put her in her place--_

"So you're being forced to marry Malfoy?"

"No. I love, Draco. I'm marrying him willingly although it's arranged."

"So you really are a Black?"

"Yes, but you have to keep that quiet."

"Tell us about growing up."

"Salem abused mother and I. He beat us. He cursed us. It was war."

_--Hearing all the yelling_

_I would cry up in my room_

_Hoping it would be over soon--_

"You had to grow up like that?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah."

"Then how did you know about Sirius being your father?" Hermione asked.

"I've always known about dad. Meleyna doesn't know, but I've always known. He showed me what it's like to truly have a father. He gave me what Salem couldn't. He didn't shower me with luxuries, he showered me with love."

"He showed you that?"

"Yeah. He showed me love. Dad was always gentle with me. Salem or father as I have always called him never showed an ounce of affection towards mother, Jason, and I."

_--Bruises fade Father_

_But the pain remains the same_

_I still remember how you kept me so afraid--_

"Were you scared all the time?" Ginny asked.

"You bet she was. I lived there, too. I saw what Uncle Salem did to her," Raina answered.

"He's your uncle?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes. Uncle Severus had a twin sister named Serenity. She was my mother. Voldemort murdered her."

"Oh my."

"How did you get through all that, Christiana?" Ginny asked.

"Mother got me through it just as I got her through it," Christiana answered.

_--Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_And every morning that I wake_

_I look back on yesterday and I'm ok--_

"How did you get her through it?" Hermione asked.

"I'd try to use my body as a shield. I'd take her beatings. She did the same for me."

"What about Jason? Who is he by the way?" Ginny questioned.

"Jason Sirius Miguel Black is my older brother. Father never beat him, but Jason would use his body as a shield to protect mother and I."

"You hate him don't you? I'm talking about Salem."

"Yeah. He's the reason I do what I do."

_--I often wonder why I carry all this guilt_

_When it's you that helped me_

_Put up all these walls I've built--_

"He's the reason you don't completely trust people?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes."

"You said he cursed you."

"He used the crutacious on mother and me. Jason took it many times for us. You can't imagine that kind of pain."

_--Shadow stir at night through a crack in the door_

_The echo of a broken child _

_Screaming please no more--_

"When did you actually learn that he wasn't your father?"

"I was six. It wasn't quite as bad then."

"He's gotten worse?" Ginny questioned.

"And he still continues to."

_--Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done_

_For you it's just a memory _

_But for me it still lives on--_

"So you just started calling him father at six?"

"No he demanded all the respect in the world with and iron fist."

"And you've made it."

"Bruises fade, Ginny. The pain will never go away."

_--Bruises fade Father_

_But the pain remains the same_

_I still remember how you kept me so afraid--_

"Does he still beat you and your mother?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. He's slowed down some since I agreed to willingly marry Draco."

"I bet that helps."

"Not as much as mama's comfort."

_--Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_And every morning that I wake_

_I look back on yesterday and I'm ok--_

"So will you ever be ok?"

"Someday."

"Will you ever forget?"

"Forgetting things like that are not that easy."

"How so?"

"I've lived it a million times over. It's embedded in my mind."

_--It's not so easy not forget_

_All the marks you left _

_Along her neck--_

"So it will always be with you?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. You're lucky, Ginny. Do you know that?"

"How am I lucky?"

"You were raised in a loving family with lots of brothers."

"But your mother loved you and so did your brother."

"Yeah, but you see that didn't always protect me from him."

_--When I was thrown against cold stairs_

_And everyday afraid to come home_

_In fear of what I might see next--_

"He won't hurt you again."

"You've got us now," Hermione put in.

"And we won't go away," Raina added.

"And the pain will go away," Christiana said.

_--Bruises fade Father_

_But the pain remains the same_

_I still remember how you kept me so afraid--_

"You don't have to be scared of him again," Ginny replied.

"But I do."

"Why do you?" Hermione asked.

"Because he still lives."

_--Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_And every morning that I wake_

_I look back on yesterday and I'm ok--_

"But we're here."

"And we always will be," Raina put in.

"We're not going anywhere," Ginny added.

The four of them continued to bond. They were all sisters now. They would be that way even until the end. Hogwarts would be starting soon, and little did they know that those two weeks would just fly by.

_Song: "I'm Ok" by Christina Aguilera from the Album Stripped_


	5. Spies of the Phoenix

LeiaLeFey06 

Title: The League of Protectors

Genre: Drama/General/Romance 

Rating: MA

Summary: Post-OotP. The Order is growing stronger and has recently enlisted a league of Protectors to help bring down Voldemort. Within the league is fierce double agent, Jennae Martinez. Also, new to Hogwarts this year is Snape's beautiful niece, Christiana, who is much more than she seems.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. The protectors and new original characters belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Harry Potter. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Chapter 5: Spies of the Phoenix

Nymphadora Tonks entered 12 Grimmauld Place as silently as she could in the wee hours of the morning two days later. A secret order meeting was to be called. One where all the spies would reveal the information they've found out. The people she expected to see were Molly Weasley, Jennae Martinez, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Mad Eye Moody, Severus Snape, and Maria Martinez Black Snape. Little did she know that several more order members would be attending the meeting as well. She slowly entered the kitchen to be greeted with a surprise.

"Good morning, Tonks," Sirius said.

"Sirius! It's so good to see you…alive," Tonks replied.

"You sound a little shocked to see me."

"You would too if you were looking right at someone you saw die."

"Tonks, calm down. He's alive and for good reason," Lupin said as a few more order members entered the room.

She scanned the room again to also notice Christiana Black or Snape as everyone else knew her to be, Raina Martinez-Lupin, a woman who looked exactly like Lily Evans Potter, Minerva McGonnagal, Albus Dumbledore, and none other that Draco Malfoy.

"We have more double agents I see," she said.

"Yes, Tonks. Draco has decided to join us proving that he is indeed not his father," Dumbledore replied.

"Who's the redhead?" Tonks asked as she changed her hair from purple to a silvery blue.

"Tonks, that's Lily," Jennae answered.

"That's impossible."

"No it isn't," Lily interjected. "I never died."

"Now that really is impossible."

"Again, it isn't. I appeared to be dead, yes, while my son defeated Voldemort, but Voldemort never succeeded in killing me for two very good reasons that could possible be three reasons."

"What are those reasons?"

"Tonks, Lily was pregnant when Voldemort attacked. She gave birth to twins nine months later," Maria answered.

"Wow! That's a way to cheat death."

"Tonks!" Molly exclaimed.

"Sorry, Lily."

"That's fine, Tonks. It's still hard not having James around," Lily said.

"How do you think I felt each time I had to face Salem's wrath? I never just faced it for me…I faced it for Christiana as well," Maria said.

"HE WHAT?" Sirius yelled.

"Sirius, calm down."

"I can't believe this. That's why I don't trust a Snape."

"You didn't need to tell me that you don't trust me," Severus replied.

"I wasn't talking about you, Snivellus, although I don't completely trust you either."

"All of you stop this!" McGonnagal yelled. "This is childish…now stop it!"

"We have a problem," Draco said when the room silenced.

Everyone especially Christiana turned their attention to Draco who apparently had heard some things from his father.

"Problem?" Christiana asked.

"Please tell me you haven't taken the dark mark yet," Maria said.

"I haven't taken the dark mark…yet," Draco replied. "It seems that my father is still impatient about me not wanting to take it yet."

"And what did you say to him about it?" Jennae asked.

"That I wanted to wait until I married Christiana so by then I'd be able to convince her to take it with me."

"Well it's better that you use that excuse than another one. If I know your father as well as I think I do then he's up to something," Severus said.

"Just what we need, Lucius Malfoy up to something," Lily added.

"Only one thing to do now," Maria put in.

"What is that, Maria?" Dumbledore asked.

"Keep the same watch on Lucius that is on Harry and Pettigrew."

"Good idea."

"There's a watch on wormtail? Who's in charge of it?" Sirius asked.

"I am. I watch him most of the time. It's part of what I owe him for costing me my family," Lily answered.

"You realize, Lily, that he'd be dead if your son wouldn't have spared him," Remus said.

"Harry spared him? From who?"

"Sirius and I…right after Sirius escaped from Azkaban."

"Let me guess, that was the very night that I was attacked by one of my own students," Snape added.

"Who attacked you, Severus?" Lily asked.

"Your son."

"Harry WHAT?"

"He didn't directly attack him, Lily," Remus said.

"He disarmed him, Lily. He wanted to know why he shouldn't kill me. He wanted to know what really happened the night James was killed and who was really responsible. Snivellus was just knocked unconscious when he hit the wall from the effects of the spell," Sirius added.

"Back to Lucius, who is going to keep watch on him? Draco can't watch him all the time and neither can Jennae considering that she is about to get married," Tonks said.

"That's your assignment, Nymphadora," Dumbledore replied. "You're off the hunt for information on Death Eater activity to keeping your eyes and I mean both of them on Lucius Malfoy when Draco, Jennae, Severus, and Christiana can't. Draco, to add to your assignment I want you to get your mother to secretly meet with Molly. I'll leave it to you, Molly, to get Narcissa to join us."

Draco and Molly both nodded in agreement to their assignments while Tonks made a face of disgust with the fact that she was now in charge of keeping an eye on Lucius Malfoy. She was an auror and a spy. This was her job. Christiana meanwhile was starting to suspect that Draco was still hiding something and that something she'd get out of him later. The rest of the order was still directing their attention to Dumbledore who was about to close the meeting.

"I think it would be best if we close the meeting for now. If there is anything that must be known please tell Professor McGonnagal or I. Good night to all of you. I'll see you in two days for Remus and Jennae's wedding," Dumbledore said before disapparating with a "pop."

The rest of the order members began going back to where they had came from either their room, their home, or their assignment. Draco and Christiana however snuck away to a place that was a secret between few. The shrieking shack was safe for them, so there they went to be together without interruption.

"Draco, what is your father up to?" Christiana asked.

"He knows you're a protector," Draco answered.

"What? How?"

"I have no idea how he knows. Now he's really pushing for me to get you pregnant."

"That's not going to stop until I am pregnant."

"I wish it would."

"You're not the only one. Do you think he suspects anything about Jennae, you, or me?"

"No I don't. He'd ask me questions if he suspected anything."

"Are you positive about that?"

"I hope so."

"I do to for all of our sakes."

"Have you heard Salem talking about me?"

"He does nothing but praise you around me, but I over heard him telling Lucius that your only use would be to carry my child. He called you useless like your mother."

"He said what?"

"He said you were useless like your mother, and he said that the two of you are only good for one thing and that's bearing children."

"That bastard has always considered mom a trophy and used me as a toy to make deals."

"I'd never do that to you."

"I'm glad, Draco. I really am."

Charlie Weasley found himself back in familiar territory when he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, but what he didn't expect was to see Nymphadora Tonks there. Slowly he walked over to her table to surprise her.

"Hello, Tonks," he said with a smile. "It's so good to see a familiar face."

"Charlie!" Tonks exclaimed. "I thought you were in Romania."

"I decided to come home. I'm needed here. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

Charlie took a seat at the table without taking his glance off Tonks.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you," Tonks said.

"I can only imagine," He replied. "What has been going on around her lately?"

"Well first of all Percy drives me up the wall when I'm at work, and Bill is coaxing Fleur into marrying him. Fred and George just opened their joke shop in Hogsmeade to compete with Zonko's since the one they have in Diagon Alley has been an instant success. Ron is still having trouble with Quidditch, and Ginny is the back-up seeker for Gryffindor."

"So nothing much has changed except for the fact that Fred and George are more successful than mum ever imagined they would be."

"Pretty much."

"I'm glad Fred and George are doing something on their own. They've never belonged in a normal career anyway except for maybe professional Quidditch. Any team would be lucky to have them as beaters."

"I'd imagine so. Harry's supposed to be Quidditch Captain this year."

"From what I've heard let's hope Harry is nothing like Fred and George have told me Wood was."

"Judging on what McGonnagal told us after she said that she'd be making Harry captain is that she hoped he wouldn't be as hard on them as Wood was."

"Let's only hope."

Harry Potter sat up in his bed contemplating on what to do. He really liked Ginny Weasley he just didn't know how to tell her. It made him wonder if Ginny even liked him. Sometimes he just didn't know. He really wished he knew the exact words to say to her. Harry cared for Ginny more than either of them know. He just didn't know how to say that.


	6. Big Events

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The League of Protectors

Genre: Drama/General/Romance

Rating: MA

Summary: Post-OotP. The Order is growing stronger and has recently enlisted a league of Protectors to help bring down Voldemort. Within the league is fierce double agent, Jennae Martinez. Also, new to Hogwarts this year is Snape's beautiful niece, Christiana, who is much more than she seems.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. The protectors and new original characters belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Harry Potter. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Authors Note: I started writing this after reading OotP. This is in no way HBP compatible. This story is also AU in some way. I also accept no flaming of my story. It is fanfiction therefore things are expected to be changed.

Chapter 6: Big Events

Narcissa Malfoy quietly followed her son through the dainty yard wondering what he was up to. She still wasn't quite sure where she was, but she was more than positive that she was about to find out as she found herself standing at the front door of a simple cottage. Draco knocked on the door and almost immediately Molly Weasley opened the door. Narcissa was utterly shocked at where her son had brought her but happy at the same time to see her old friend Molly again.

"Narcissa, this is a surprise," Molly said motioning for them to enter.

"I'm not sure if it was a surprise or if I was set up by my own son, but all in all I'm so glad to see you again, Molly," Narcissa said as Molly closed the door behind them.

"Narcissa, would you be willing to end all of this?"

"You're talking about with Voldemort, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I'd love to, but what can I do?"

"Play the double agent."

"You mean spy on Lucius and tell you."

"Not just me but the Order of the Phoenix."

"Are you asking me to join them Molly?"

"Your son already has for many reasons. He wants this to be over just as much as you do."

"What can I do to help?"

"You may find this funny, Narcissa, but the order never thought it'd be this easy to get you to help us."

"You may find that I'm not near as devoted to Lucius as you think. Most of what you see is only for show. I play the devoted wife to keep myself and my son safe. Molly, who are the other double agents?"

"Your son, Christiana Snape, Maria Snape, Severus Snape, and yourself. There are, also, several spies and other members of the order."

"Just let me know what I can do to help. I'll do anything to end this and keep Draco safe."

"Would you protect Christiana as well?"

"Why?"

"She may very well be pregnant with your grandchild."

"Excuse me?"

"It's all part of Voldemort's plan so he can have a true heir to pass his powers onto with the blood of a protector."

"What is the order doing about this?"

"To keep Christiana and Draco alive we're having them still have a child, but we're providing them with potions to ensure that Christiana does not give birth to a son."

"I can tell that the two of them love each other very much. Draco's face lights up the manor when he talks about Christiana. I'd do anything to help them out, to keep them safe."

"The location of the headquarters is somewhere you've been before. If I give you the location you become a secret keeper of the order and can never tell anyone where it's located."

"I'm willing to make that commitment with my life."

"The old Black House. Be there at six this evening. We'll all be waiting."

"I'll be there."

"Goodbye, Narcissa."

"Goodbye, Molly," Narcissa said before apparating away.

Jennae was nervous. In fact she was more nervous than she'd ever been in her life. She had every right to be nervous today. It was her wedding day. She was about to marry Remus making this day the happiest in her life. Still there were things she couldn't hide forever. Deep in her soul she couldn't wait to tell Remus everything that she had kept in her heart until now. Tonight while they would be alone everything would be out in the open for better or for worse.

Remus paced the room over and over without patience. He couldn't wait to make Jennae his wife. He was nervous but probably not nearly as nervous as she. He glanced around the room to find his only living best friend to be standing in the doorway watching him pace back and forth.

"Sirius, I didn't know you were here," Remus said.

"I've been watching you pace for an hour, Remus. You're nervous," Sirius replied.

"Weren't you when you married Maria?"

"Yes, I was. You were there that is if you remember anything at all about considering that you and James both had way too much firewhiskey the night before."

"I do remember pacing being involved."

"Then stop being so nervous and think about what's about to happen."

"It's a shame James is gone."

"I know, and after today all of three of the true marauders will have married in the same place."

Remus smiled. James would be attending in spirit instead of flesh because he'd never truly left them.

"Remember last time we were here?" Remus asked.

"I do. It was the night Pettigrew escaped of course you were still here another few days, but I escaped so I couldn't linger," Sirius answered.

"I'm just glad I'm cured of my lycanthropy, and I'm glad to be teaching here again."

"We'll I'm glad I'll be spending the year here even though in the form of a dog."

"You're more tolerable as a dog."

"And I've always liked you better as a werewolf."

"But you can still be a dog seeing as I'm no longer a werewolf."

"Being an animagus has its advantages."

"So you say, Remus."

Rainyah walked into the room quietly as Remus and Sirius looked over at her questionably.

"What is it, Raina," Remus asked.

"How did you know I was coming?" Rainyah asked in response.

"Marauder's Map," Sirius answered for Remus.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore is ready for the both of you. It's time to start."

"Thank you, Raina," Remus replied.

"You're welcome, Dad," Rainyah said leaving the room.

Draco walked casually through the halls of Hogwarts. There was a wedding about to start and the bride needed to be warned. It wasn't his wedding. It just happened to be the wedding of Jennae Martinez to Remus Lupin. They were one of the happiest couples he'd ever met. He only hoped that he and Christiana could always be that happy. He'd finally gotten to the top of the stairs of the Astronomy Tower where the bride and her bridesmaids were getting ready and knocked on the door softly.

Christiana opened the door dressed in a beautiful powder blue dress. Draco's jaw nearly dropped at how beautiful she looked. He was now even more looking forward to their wedding now.

"Are they ready for us?" Christiana asked him.

"Yes, they are," Draco answered nearly breathless. "And, you are so beautiful you're shaming the bride."

"Oh hush. You haven't even laid eyes on Jennae yet today. She looks to die for."

"May I walk you to the Great Hall then?"

"Of course. Let me tell them to follow."

"Ok.."

Christiana went back into the room where Jennae and her mother were and looked at them with a smile.

"Is it time?" Jennae asked.

"Yeah now come on," Christiana replied walking back to Draco.

"Shall I escort you to the wedding, milady?" he asked.

"Yes, you may," Christiana said as he lead the both of them to the Great Hall.

Minutes later the guests were all inside waiting for the wedding to begin. Jennae's father, Luis, was doing his best to keep his daughter from bursting into tears before her wedding. Sirius rejoined with Maria outside the doors of the great hall as Rainyah returned from calming down her father's nerves before the wedding.

Slowly to doors of the Great Hall opened revealing the crowd of guests waiting inside. Rainyah stepped into the doorway and slowly made her way down the aisle. At the end of the aisle waited a smiling Dumbledore and a smiling but impatient Remus. Getting ready to follow Rainyah, Lily stood in the doorway with a smile studying Remus's facial expressions.

_ The words have been drained from this pencil_

_Sweet words that I want to give you_

Following at a steady pace, Lily made her way behind Rainyah down the aisle as the guests continued to await the bride. Getting ready to follow Lily down the aisle were Draco and Christiana, the couple next in line to be married. The were both smiling brightly as they began to make their way down the aisle.

_And I can't sleep_

_I need to tell you goodnight_

Maria and Sirius began their stroll down the aisle right behind them. When Maria and Sirius reached their places at the other end of the aisle, the entire crowd of guests stood to their feet. Jennae, a stunning vision in her wedding gown and veil, stood at the end of the aisle slowly making her way to Remus on the arm of her father. Remus smiled with a tear in his eye at her beauty. This was the happiest day of his life.

_When we're together _

_I feel perfect_

When she reached Remus at the other end her father put her hand in his affectionately and took his seat on the front row.

"Welcome friends as we gather together to join Remus James Lupin and Jennae Christene Martinez Medina in marriage," Dumbledore said. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do," Luis Martinez said aloud.

"The vows of marriage are sacred and to be honored throughout the life of a husband and wife. Traditionally, the vows are unwritten the couple, but for this couple they chose to speak their vows from the heart. Remus James Lupin please recite the sacred vows that you have written to Jennae."

_When i'm pulled away from you_

_I fall apart_

"Jennae, the day I met you I was intrigued by everything about you. As time went on I began to love you. When that love became unconditional I knew I had to make you my wife. I stand here today to tell you that I would never leave you, and my love for you will go on forever even after the day we are parted by death. I want our life together to be perfect, and I'll honor you and our love until the day I die," Remus said holding back a tear.

"Now, Jennae Christene Martinez Medina, please recite the sacred vows that you have written to Remus."

"Remus, I never thought that I could fall madly in love with a man until I fell in love with you. You became my breath of air the day you first told me you loved me, and I knew that without you I would never be the same the day you asked me to be your wife. I've told myself so many times that I don't deserve you, but I know now that I do. I love you, Remus, and I'll love you until the end of the world and everything around it," Jennae said with a tear falling down her cheek.

_ What all you say_

_Is sacred to me_

"Love pure and true will last forever will only a little effort. Remus and Jennae are glowing today with that same love," Dumbledore said scanning the crowd of guests and smiling. "Remus James Lupin, do you take Jennae Christene Martinez Medina, to be your wife to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, from this day forward until you are parted by death?"

"I do," Remus answered with a smile.

"Jennae Christene Martinez Medina, do you take Remus James Lupin to be your husband to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, from this day forward until you are parted by death?"

"I do," Jennae answered with tears of joy in her eyes.

_Your eyes are so blue_

_I can't look away_

"Now, Christiana would like to sing a song in honor of the bride and groom," Dumbledore said as Christiana stepped out to the front.

Christiana: "Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me

And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free

I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you

And at sweet night, you are my own

Take my hand

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the morning light

We'll be half way to anywhere

Where love is more than just your name"

_ As we lay in the stillness_

_You whisper to me_

Christiana: "I have dreamt of a place for you and I

No one knows who we are there

All I want is to give my life only to you

I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore

Let's run away, I'll take you there

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the mornings light

We'll be half way to anywhere

Where no one needs a reason"

_ Baby marry me_

_Promise you'll stay with me_

Christiana: "Forget this life

Come with me

Don't look back you're safe now

Unlock your heart

Drop your guard

No one's left to stop you

Forget this life

Come with me

Don't look back you're safe now

Unlock your heart

Drop your guard

No one's left to stop you now"

_ Oh you don't have to ask me_

_You know you're all that I live for_

_You know I'd die to just to hold you, stay with you_

Christiana: "We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the morning light

We'll be half way to anywhere

Where love is more than just your name"

Christiana then took her place back with the bridesmaids with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Christiana, for that beautiful performance of a beautiful song of love," Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling. "Now for the rings."

Maria and Sirius retrieved the rings that the two of them were keeping and handed them to the bride and groom. Jennae took Remus's ring gracefully and temporarily gave her flowers to Maria to hold. Remus took Jennae's ring from Sirius careful and turned back to face his bride.

_ Somehow I'll show you_

_That you are my night sky_

"Remus, will you place Jennae's ring on her finger and repeat after me," Dumbledore said as Remus slid Jennae's ring onto her finger. "I, Remus James Lupin."

"I, Remus James Lupin," Remus repeated.

"Give you, Jennae Christene Martinez Medina."

"Give you, Jennae Christene Martinez Medina."

"This ring as a sign of my love for you."

"This ring as a sign of my love for you."

"And a symbol of our marriage."

"And a symbol of our marriage."

"Jennae will you place Remus's ring on his finger and repeat after me. I, Jennae Christene Martinez Medina."

"I, Jennae Christene Martinez Medina."

"Give you, Remus James Lupin."

"Give you Remus James Lupin."

"This ring as a sign of my love for you."

"This ring as a sign of my love for you."

"And a symbol of our marriage."

"And a symbol of our marriage."

_ I've always been right behind you_

_Now I'll always be right beside you _

"By the power invested in me as a member of the Wizengamot I pronounce you husband and wife. Remus, you may kiss your bride," Dumbledore said with a big smile.

Remus raised the blusher of Jennae's veil and looked deep into her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him capturing her lips with his. He filled the kiss with passion and love as he deepened it by sliding his tongue into her mouth gently. He explored her mouth slowly before pulling away slowly. He placed one last kiss on her lips before letting her go. Jennae quickly retrieved her flowers from Maria and took Remus's arm as the two of them faced the guests.

"I now present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Remus James Lupin," Dumbledore said as Remus and Jennae walked down the aisle together for the first time as husband and wife.

The rest of the wedding party followed joining the happy couple just outside the Great Hall.

"All of you are invited to stay here for a reception and greeting with the happy couple," Dumbledore said walking down the aisle to the happy couple just outside the Great Hall.

_ So many nights_

_I've cried myself to sleep_

_Now that you love me_

_I love myself_

_I never thought I would say that_

_I never thought that you_

Song in _…_ "You" by Amy Lee of Evanescence

Song sang by Christiana during the wedding "Anywhere" by Evanescence


	7. Peculiar News

LeiaLeFey06 

Title: The League of Protectors

Genre: Drama/General/Romance 

Rating: MA

Summary: Post-OotP. The Order is growing stronger and has recently enlisted a league of Protectors to help bring down Voldemort. Within the league is fierce double agent, Jennae Martinez. Also, new to Hogwarts this year is Snape's beautiful niece, Christiana, who is much more than she seems.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. The protectors and new original characters belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Harry Potter. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Chapter 7: Peculiar News

Remus and Jennae were back in their room at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix within an hour and a half from the end of their wedding. They were sitting on the bed while Jennae was trying to put into words what she had to say.

"Jennae, what is it?" Remus asked.

"I'm…I'm…" Jennae stuttered unable to get the words out.

"You're what?"

"P…Pregnant."

"Did you just say that you're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me a few days ago?"

"Because I wanted to wait until after our wedding to tell you. We're going to be parents, Remus. I wanted to make you finding out special."

"It is special," Remus said running a hand over Jennae's lower abdomen.

"I'm glad you're happy about it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Maria's already made her famous prediction."

"She's yet to be wrong."

"Well, if Maria's never wrong then you'll have a son in about six months."

"Six months?"

"I'm already three months pregnant, Remus."

"Then we must have the first time."

"One of the first times at least."

"Let me get you out of that dress."

"I'd be glad to oblige."

Narcissa Malfoy arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place just in time for the meeting. She found the rest of the Order of the Phoenix gathered in the living room along with a Grim and without Remus Lupin and Jennae Martinez-Lupin.

"Narcissa," Molly Weasley said. "So good of you to come. We were just getting started."

"Do you have anything for us, Narcissa?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not really. Lucius only gives hints never what you want to hear," Narcissa answered.

"Hints can be good especially father's hints," Draco said looking at his mother.

"He only mentioned Salem, Christiana, Maria, Jason, and Sirius Black."

"I know what he's talking about," Sirius said changing back to human form.

Narcissa turned paler than usual at the sight of Sirius. He was supposed to be dead. At least that's what she was told.

"Sirius," Narcissa said. "Everyone said you were dead."

"Let them keep saying that. Not everyone is to know that I'm alive just yet," Sirius replied.

"Then what was Lucius talking about?"

"Salem must be questioning Christiana's paternity," Maria said, "I've never questioned it. She's Sirius's daughter. I don't find myself at fault for Salem being too thick to notice that she carries all the Black traits."

"He has no plan of keeping the wedding from happening either despite who Christiana's father is."

"Then he or Voldemort one is very determined to have the blood of a protector flowing through its veins."

"I'll say he's might bloody determined if he wants Draco to get me pregnant that much," Christiana put in.

"Voldemort is more of a danger to us than we thought," Dumbledore said.

"You can say that again. We have to keep my son safe while preparing him to destroy this monster," Lily said almost sobbing.

"We will, Lily. The Order is prepared for this war. Harry will defeat Voldemort and as planned there will be no new dark lord to take his place."

"I'm glad I could be of some help to the Order," Narcissa said softly.

"You are a lot of help, Narcissa," Lily said. "You don't remember me do you?"

"I still have a hard time believing it when Dumbledore said it, Lily. How could it be?"

"Long story," Maria put in.

"I'll ask again later when there's more time."

"The perfect time could be when my daughter is going through labor with our grandchild."

"I' was thinking of asking about you and Sirius then and how Salem got involved."

"That story isn't that long."

"Ladies, I hate to interrupt but we have a Dark Lord and his minions to worry about," Snape said interrupting.

"Why, Hello, Severus," Narcissa said. "Can you get any information out of my husband?"

"Hardly but I think we should try to use Draco to get information next."

"I believe Lucius might tell him something instead of hints. Brilliant idea, Severus."

"Let me guess, It's my turn to fish father for information," Draco said.

"Yes, Draco it is. I just hope you can get something out of him," Severus said.

"Yeah, me too."

"I believe that will be all for tonight. I would like to thank all of you for coming," Dumbledore said before apparating with a 'pop.'

Fred and George Weasley had yet to invent better extendable ears, so they entire group of young order members was left upstairs of 12 Grimmauld Place to only wander what was going on. Tired and disappointed they started working on tweaking and changing the extendable ears. They had to know what was going on.

"This is never going to work! We shouldn't be doing this anyway!" Hermione shouted in frustration.

"Don't you want to know what's going on, Hermione?" Fred asked.

"Don't you want to know why we're being left out?" George asked.

"Of course I do!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Then let us do out job!" The twins yelled in unison.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Ron whispered to Harry and Ginny.

"Like it's not going to work?" Ginny replied in a questioning manner.

"Yeah."

"The twins are good at this, but I hate to say it they're not this good," Harry said. "I'll never know what's going on."

"Would you like to know what's going on, Harry?" a feminine voice asked from the doorway.

"Tonks?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it's me," she replied stepping inside being followed by a rugged red haired man that Harry knew to be Charlie Weasley.

"How is everyone?" Charlie asked.

"The twins are trying to reinvent extendable ears so they can listen through the floors," Ginny answered.

"Mum will freak when she finds out."

"If she finds out," Ron added.

"They are things going on downstairs that the lot of you are not ready to hear yet," Charlie said sincerely. "I promise you that you'll know everything when the time comes. Right now the Order is just trying to sort everything out so we understand enough to tell you what's going on."

"That's why we have to stay locked away upstairs all the time?" Hermione asked. "Because even the Order doesn't understand what's going on?"

"Yes," Tonks answered. "We're lucky they haven't found out about our double agents yet. Without Draco, Christiana, and Jennae we'll never figure out what's going on."

"When will I know anything?" Harry asked.

"Soon we hope," Charlie answered.

"How soon?"

"No one knows that, Harry. We'd tell you if we did."

"I hate being left out of matters that concern me."

"At the moment, you're just being left out," Tonks said.

"What do you mean?"

"Voldemort still wants rid of you, but the hot topic is something other than killing you."

"That's nice to know."

"That's nice for all of us to know," Hermione said.

"It is the best news we've got, Harry," Ginny added.

"But, is this really good news?" Harry questioned.

"I wish we knew what to tell you, Harry," Charlie answered.

"Me, too. Oh and the school year's starting soon. Cheer up! Charlie and I are just two new faces you'll be seeing," Tonks said.

"The two of you will be at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Yes, we will," Charlie replied.

"Doing what?"

"I'll be assisting Hagrid. I forget what Tonks is doing. Security, right?"

"Yes, I'm head of security," Tonks said, "There's also an extra Charms teacher, a floating assistant, a new divination teacher, Lupin is returning to DADA, and I'll be assisting with classes if needed."

"What's with all the extra teachers?" Hermione asked.

"A new type of scheduling Dumbledore and McGonnagal are trying."

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Hermione asked with a yawn, "I'm getting kind of tired."

"I don't think there is. Tonks?" Charlie replied.

"Nothing I can think of. The lot of you should get to bed before fall asleep standing," Tonks said changing her hair from a short, spikey dark blue to a long, layered black style.

"Goodbye and stay out of trouble."

"I agree. Goodbye."

Charlie and Tonks left leaving the group of them with questions, but they were all so tired they decided to save them for later. Tomorrow would come all too soon, and Hermione hoped that grilling Christiana might get some answers about what's going on. Sleep came quickly to them all as they had sweet dreams of quiet peace.


	8. Interesting Conversations

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The League of Protectors

Genre: Drama/General/Romance

Rating: MA

Summary: Post-OotP. The Order is growing stronger and has recently enlisted a league of Protectors to help bring down Voldemort. Within the league is fierce double agent, Jennae Martinez. Also, new to Hogwarts this year is Snape's beautiful niece, Christiana, who is much more than she seems.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. The protectors and new original characters belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Harry Potter. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Authors Note: I started writing this after reading OotP. This is in no way HBP compatible. This story is also AU in some way. I also accept no flaming of my story. It is fanfiction therefore things are expected to be changed.

Authors Note (2): Sorry it's took me so long to update. I'm a busy college student. I'll try not to take so long again. - Leia

Chapter 8: Interesting Conversations

Draco and Christiana had spent yet another night of passion together. They slept tangled in the sheets of Draco's bed wrapped in each other's arms. The sun did not even wake these two lovers who were only trying to fight the forces that could only tear them apart. Draco awoke to his father's voice in his ear ordering him out of bed and handing him a robe. Trying not to wake Christiana he carefully got out of bed and put on the robe meeting his father outside his bedroom door.

"What is the meaning of this, Father?" Draco asked shutting his bedroom door.

"Can I not have a pleasant conversation with my only son without any harsh questions?" Lucius asked.

"You could have woken her."

"But, I didn't."

"You're up to something."

"Possibly."

"Is this something I need to know about now or something I'll find out when I'm dragged into it?"

"Why do you think I woke you up after you enjoyed yourself so much last night? Do you really think I would have interrupted if were not important?"

"I get it now. It's important."

"Salem and I were talking about your blushing bride…"

"And?"

"I believe her paternity might be a question."

"Is that going to stop the wedding because I plan on marrying her regardless."

"We can overlook her not being Salem Snape's daughter if that turns out to be the case."

"I've never seen you overlook anything. What are you up to, Father?"

"I had the house elves bring me the bloody sheets off your bed from the morning after you first slept with her seeing as she had been a virgin. I had Severus use a potion to test it to see if she's a protector."

"Why would you do that?"

"There's rumor that her mother is a protector and protectors are born due to genetic bloodlines."

"And what did your test say?"

"It's not just rumor and false hopes we were believing in about her being a protector. You're future wife is a protector."

"Why is that so important?"

"They're practically invincible. Your heir…the heir of Malfoy and our Dark Lord will be the greatest leader of Dark Magic ever to exist because of this."

"And, about her paternity?"

"We're still waiting to find out for sure whether or not she's really Salem's daughter or not?"

"Who's daughter could she be?"

"Sirius Black."

"And, that doesn't bother you or our Dark Lord?"

"No because she's a protector. So, I expect to hear soon that she's expecting a child. Get back to her. You have your needs. That's what I picked her for."

"Yes, Father, I do. Thanks for letting me in on that information."

"Don't thank me. You deserve to know," Lucius said disappearing down the corridor.

Draco went back into his bedroom just as Christiana began to stir. He sat down on the bed beside her sleeping form as she awoke to see his face looking down at her.

"Good morning, sleepy," he said.

"Good morning, Draco. How long have you been up?" she replied.

"Not long. Father woke me up to have a father-son chat about you."

"What did he say?"

"He definitely knows you're a protector, and they're definitely questioning your paternity."

"What are they doing about the paternity part?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"They don't care who your father is because you're a protector."

"You're kidding."

"Actually, I'm not."

"And, the baby issue?"

"He's still pushing it."

"It's not even been a week! How could I know if I was pregnant?"

"You couldn't possibly but they still want me bedding you every night just to make sure."

"When did he say that?"

"The day after I took your virginity."

"You didn't take my virginity, Draco. I gave it to you."

"I know. I just like saying it that way."

"You know a girl's got to have a break from all this sex."

Draco laughed before saying, "What should we do instead?"

"I have no clue."

Harry Potter was relaxing quietly on his bed trying to let the things that Charlie and Tonks had said to him the night before sink in. Voldemort still wanted him dead but something else was more important to his archenemy at the present time. Harry had a feeling about what it was. It was the heir that Jennae and the others mentioned at the beginning of the Order meeting that he met this mysterious new double agent. Everything these days was confusing to him. He was being kept out of everything that he should be let in on. It made him wander too many things. How was he supposed to save the people that were trying too hard to protect him from the very thing in which he had to save them from in the end?

Raina was walking quietly through the house when she noticed Harry in the boy's room alone. He looked troubled and most of all he looked like he could use a friend. She had hardly gotten to know Harry since moving in the Black Family Home now known as the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters for the summer. His life had been interesting yet tragic and in some ways not near as tragic as her own.

She quietly walked into the room and studied his quiet, solemn figure. Harry noticed her enter and sat up on the bed. He knew that Raina was a close friend of Christiana's but other than that very little. She was very quiet.

"I was wondering if you were up for some company," she said to him.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind some company," he replied.

"I've been wanting to talk to you since I got here."

"You have?"

"Yeah," Raina said sitting down on the bed beside him.

"Why? Because of my fame?"

"No, Harry. I'm not interested in anyone's fame. We have a similar story."

"What do you mean?"

"Voldemort killed my mother and for my own safety I was never able to get to know my father. I was raised by my godmother who loved me as her own daughter, but it was never the same."

"What happened to your mother? Why did Voldemort kill her?"

"She followed the footsteps of her older brother and her twin brother and became a death eater. She soon saw the error of her ways and went to Dumbledore for help. She became a member of the Order of the Phoenix as a double agent but Voldemort found out that she had betrayed him. She was pregnant with me at the time. He saw the baby she was carrying which happened to be me as some later use to him so I was spared. She only was given five minutes with me after giving birth before he killed her. Her twin brother was able to speak with her just before her execution. He was given my name, my father's name, and my godmother's name. He took me away to my godmother and told her what happened and my mother's last words."

"Did you uncle ever tell your father about you?"

"No. They hated each other and my mother had never gotten the chance to tell him that she was expecting me. He just found out about me recently. My new stepmother told him. She's my godmother's niece."

"I can't imagine that happening to anyone."

"Your story is just as bad, Harry. He took your family away from you, too."

"What about your other uncle?"

"He's married to my godmother but I hate him. He's a slime bucket. At least the one that was mum's twin is somewhat decent."

"I can understand hating family. My aunt, uncle, and cousin treatment like a slave. I hate them."

"That's terrible."

"I wish Sirius were still here. I could live with him."

"I miss Sirius, too."

"You knew Sirius?"

"Yeah. It's a long story."

"What's your dad like?"

"He's great. I wish I could have known him as my dad when I was younger. I've known him for a long time. I understand now why it would have been impossible for him to raise me."

"Why would it be impossible for it?"

"Mainly my own protection. If Voldemort would have found me there's no telling what would have happened to me. I can't even use my mother's family name or my dad's last name nor can I claim either of her brothers as my uncles."

"Is it hard to have to shy away from your own family?"

"At times it is. I care about them my dad especially and until Voldemort is destroyed I can't even call him dad in public or use his last name."

"Who is he?"

"I'd love to tell you, Harry, but they want me keeping it a secret."

"You know you can trust me."

"Remus Lupin is my father."

"Then there's another reason he couldn't raise you."

"Yes, there was anyway. He couldn't be a father to a young child without a lot of help as a werewolf. My Uncle Severus decided that for my safety from Voldemort to left my godmother, Maria, raise me and tell my father when the time seemed right. I don't know if he meant to wait this long."

"Uncle Severus? Do you mean Snape?"

"Yes, I do. My mother, Serenity, was his twin sister."

"That doesn't seem possible."

"Apparently my parents had a very secret relationship but loved each other very much."

"You're lucky, Raina."

"How?"

"You have one parent left and at least one Uncle that cares about you no matter what my opinion is on him."

"Uncle Severus isn't so bad. It just depends on which mood you catch him in."

"I only though he had one…extremely grouchy."

Raina laughed, "You should meet Uncle Salem then. He's much worse."

"Worse? Is that even possible?"

"It's possible. Trust me."

"I trust you."

"Harry, you do know that you can't tell anyone who my parents are."

"I know. You can trust me. If anyone finds out it won't be from me."

"I trust you."

Sirius Black had to be the loneliest man in England. He was left alone locked up in a tiny room in his own house with very little visitors. He couldn't even speak to his own godson. Never in his life had he been so bored. He did enjoy getting to spend time with his oldest daughter, Christiana, when conditions permitted it. He'd lost so much time with all his children that he was thankful for anytime with them.

"Dad…Dad…Dad, Are you awake?" a male voice asked from inside the room.

Sirius quickly turned around hoping he wasn't hearing things to come face to face with his son, Jason.

"Jason," he said embracing his only son, "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too, Dad," Jason replied.

"How's married life?"

"Hope's the best thing in my life right now, Dad. I wouldn't give up being married to her for anything."

"Where is she?"

"Downstairs talking to mom."

"I had no idea your mother was here."

"She brought us here. She thought you'd want some company."

"Ask her who's bright idea it was to lock me in a room by myself."

Jason laughed, "Dad, it can't be that bad."

"It is. I can't even pull one prank without getting into trouble. It's like in prison but with the royal treatment from your mother."

"DAD!"

"Well, son. We were married once and still love each other. If it weren't for that snake Salem Snape we still would be married."

"How many times have I heard this story?"

"Ok. I won't repeat it again. Isn't Hope worried about running into Harry?"

"Mom has that covered, Dad."

"I was just wondering seeing as Harry has no clue that he has any brothers and sisters."

"I think they know what they're doing."

Severus Snape hated dealing with his brother. He learned that when his older brother sentenced their only sister, Serenity, and his twin to the mercy of Voldemort for being a double agent. Serenity at the time was pregnant with a daughter that she had conceived in a secret relationship with Remus Lupin. Thanks to his older brother, Salem, their sister's only child grew up motherless and unable to know her father. Salem was uncanny in ways of dealing with people. If he didn't get what he wanted he found a way to get it. If he saw an opportunity for more power he seized it even if it meant betraying his own flesh and blood. Blood was not thicker than water to Salem Snape and it never had been. Severus saw those qualities in his brother and hated them. He agreed when everyone else would say that his brother was the slime of the earth. At times Salem was worse than Lucius Malfoy. That was saying something.

Salem Snape was sitting at the desk in his study comfortably. He was waiting patiently on his younger brother Severus, at least as patiently as he could. Lucius Malfoy would be arriving sometime later. With Lucius arriving later that would give Salem some time to discuss some recent events and plans with his brother without Lucius's own personal ambition getting in the way.

Severus walked into the study with his usual swift demeanor and took a seat in one of the chairs facing Salem's desk.

"What in Merlin's name was so important that you practically demanded my presence, Salem?" Severus asked after sitting down.

"My eldest daughter's paternity would be very important, Severus," Salem answered.

"Why do I have the feeling that's not the only reason I'm here."

"You're instincts were always good, Severus."

"I'm a potions master, Salem. How can I possibly be of use in your current scheming?"

"It's not just my scheming the Dark Lord also has a message and a mission for you."

"And, what would that be?"

"If I remember correctly you were the last person known by any of us the Dark Lord's circle to have care of the child our traitorous sister gave birth to just before her execution."

"I have a good idea where this is going."

"The Dark Lord thinks that now our sister's daughter will be of use to him and wants her found and brought to him."

"How long to I have to track her down?"

"Seeing as Hogwarts is about to start we'll give you until the students return from their Christmas Holidays to produce her."

"We?"

"I was left in charge of this."

"What does the Dark Lord have planned for Serenity's daughter?"

"That's up to Lucius."

"He's giving our niece over to Lucius when she's found?"

"It's only appropriate. He's in need of a new past time and whatever else he chooses to do with her. What did you do with her anyway?"

"I placed her in a muggle orphanage to keep her out of everyone's hair. I did not know she would ever be of use. What's happened to her from there I don't know," Severus said lying as best he could.

Severus knew that he could not reveal that he knew where she had been her entire life especially that she had been under Salem's own roof. He had to protect his niece at all costs because there was no telling what Lucius Malfoy would do to her.

"What is it that you were wanting to know about Christiana's paternity?" Severus asked Salem changing the subject.

"I want to know if she's my daughter, Severus. It'd be nice to know whether or not my wife has lied to me for the past sixteen years or not about her being my child," Salem replied.

"How do you expect to find out?"

"I was hoping for you help with that."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to test Christiana's blood against mine in a potion."

"I'll do it."

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Lucius Malfoy said entering the study and taking a seat beside Severus.

"Hello, Lucius. Salem didn't say you were coming."

"I thought I let you in on the extent of your godson's relationship with your niece seeing as you'll be in charge of them while they're at school."

"How are they doing, Lucius?" Salem asked.

"They haven't left Draco's room all day. They seem to be getting along well."

"What exactly is the extent of their relationship?" Severus asked.

"It seems to me from my perception that it is very sexual. They're not fighting at all which means everything is going according to plan. They only problems you'll be having is keeping them out of the broom closets but hopefully my son will have more sense than that."

"You have no idea how much I'm hoping I don't have keep them out of the broom closets."

"Lighten up, Severus. Maybe if you met a woman you'd understand their behavior," Salem said.

"The day I fall in love is the day the apocalypse occurs."

"You sound just like Dravena," Lucius said.

"Maybe Dravena wouldn't talk like that about love and marriage if you weren't so hell bent on doing everything for Draco and take some time for her. She is your eldest child after all."

"Severus, you're talking like Narcissa. Dravena knows that Draco is more important because he's the Malfoy heir. It's Narcissa's job to push her into marriage. The Malfoy name should be enough to find her a good husband."

"Do you hold this same outlook with the twins?"

"No, Severus, I don't."

"Why then do you push Dravena aside for your other children?"

"First of all she should have been a boy. Second of all she pushes herself away from her family just as much as I push her away. If attention is what she wants then she has her mother for that."

"Salem, please tell me you don't agree with this."

"I might if I had a son," Salem said.

"The both of you are ridiculous."

"Meleyna hates me right now because I'm pushing Christiana into marriage and paying little attention to her. It's just become worse since we've discovered that Christiana may not even be my daughter and Maria wants out of our marriage."

"Maria wants a divorce?" Lucius asked with a slight surprise.

"I had a feeling that she was going to want to divorce you, Salem," Severus said.

"And you said nothing? You're my brother, Severus!" Salem exclaimed.

"She asked me not to besides she wants her independence from you and your frivolous ways."

"Are you siding with her?"

"I'm not siding with either of you but she deserves the divorce considering what you did to get her to marry you."

"Sirius Black isn't in Maria's class," Lucius said.

"It's funny that you say that Lucius because he's your wife's first cousin."

"And every member of the Black family hated him before he died."

"I wanted Maria, Severus. You knew that from the beginning. She had no right to turn me down and marry Black and have his son. Her only son is Black's. How fair is that to me? I'm the one who rightfully deserved her! And, now I'm learning that her oldest daughter may also be Black's child as well. She's leaving me only with one daughter and wanting to divorce me. She doesn't deserve a divorce," Salem said.

"You're right, Salem. You did want her. Did she ever want you?" Severus asked his brother.

"She wouldn't have married me otherwise."

"Women have married for less. Why did Narcissa marry you, Lucius?"

"It was an arranged marriage," Lucius answered.

"Have I made my point yet, Salem? Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back. I've got work to do. I'll get back to you by the end of the week with the potion," Severus said before apparating away.


	9. Decoding Information

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The League of Protectors

Genre: Drama/General/Romance

Rating: MA

Summary: Post-OotP. The Order is growing stronger and has recently enlisted a league of Protectors to help bring down Voldemort. Within the league is fierce double agent, Jennae Martinez. Also, new to Hogwarts this year is Snape's beautiful niece, Christiana, who is much more than she seems.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. The protectors and new original characters belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Harry Potter. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Authors Note: I started writing this after reading OotP. This is in no way HBP compatible. This story is also AU in some way. I also accept no flaming of my story. It is fanfiction therefore things are expected to be changed.

Author's note (2): Some things have been edited in the first two chapters. If you started reading this before January 7, 2007 then you may want to go back and look for the changes that are in bolded and underlined. Also, sorry it's taking me so long to update. I've had writer's block and I'm a college student. I'll try not to make you wait so long from now on.

This chapter is dedicated to Lilith Lunatic for all her loyal reviews and wonderful help.

Chapter 9: Decoding Information

**Several days later**, Hermione Granger paced through a bedroom in 12 Grimmauld Place while the Weasley Twins worked on their latest invention. It was a version of the Extendable Ears that would enable them to eavesdrop through the floor. This time it wasn't their own ambitions that drove them to this invention but oddly it would seem the encouragement of Hermione Granger.

"IT'S READY!" Fred and George shouted as Harry, Ron, and Ginny entered the room with dejected looks on their faces.

"What's ready?" Ron asked.

"Ron, are always so bloody thick?" Ginny asked, "What do you think they're talking about?"

"We altered the Extentable Ears…" Fred said.

"So we can listen in on the Order meetings…" George replied.

"Through the floors…"

"Now all we need is…"

"An Order meeting to occur," Hermione said.

"You were in on this, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Weren't you sick of being left out?"

"Yes, but it didn't mean I had to go and encourage them."

"Why not? Hermione has a point," Ginny put in.

"And now a perfect opportunity to prove it."

"This is mental. You're all mental. If mum finds out…" Ron started.

"She won't find out because if you tell her I'll curse you into next year, Ronald!" Hermione interrupted.

"If an Order meeting is starting…" Fred said.

"Then we have a perfect opportunity…" George replied.

"To test our latest product…"

"And know what we're being left out of."

"Ready, George?"

"Ready, Fred?"

"Oh get on with it already," Hermione said.

Fred and George carefully placed the flesh colored string on the floor. They waited silently for a moment to see if the twins' latest invention actually worked.

"Is everyone here?" the heard Dumbledore ask.

"Not yet, Professor," they heard Snape answer.

"IT WORKS!!!!!!!! IT REALLY WORKS!!!!!!!" the twins shouted.

"Shut up! They'll hear!" Hermione yelled.

Downstairs in the Order meeting that was just beginning all the masses of members were gathering together to decode every piece of information they had. They were about to put together Voldemort's current plot. They were going to do all this unaware that the six members being left out of this meeting were listening in by using the latest invention of Fred and George Weasley.

"Is everyone here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not yet, Professor," Snape answered.

"Who is missing?"

"Chrisiana, Draco, Maria, Narcissa, Dravena…."

"Jennae, Remus, Hope, & Jason as well. Oh and Lily won't be here, Albus," McGonnagal finished.

"Minerva, you forgot to mention the pouting shaggy dog."

"Don't be so juvenille, Severus."

"Oh Snivelly," Sirius called in a girly voice.

"I'm trapped in my worst nightmare," Snape muttered.

"That pouting shaggy dog as you refer me to is here."

"Sirius, so nice of you to join us," Dumbledore said.

"You know you can turn that phrase in so many different directions."

"Please don't," Snape said.

Back upstairs the six eavesdroppers sat gathered around the Extendable Ear in shock. The revelations had already begun and the meeting hadn't even started. It was already going to be a long night.

"Sirius…is…dead," Harry said, "How could they lie to me about that?"

"They lied to us all, Harry," Ginny replied.

"At least he's back to his old self," Ron put in.

"And that's the biggest thing they've lied to us about," Hermione added.

"So far," the twins said in unison.

More and more members were beginning to pile in as Sirius and Snape were still as usual at each other's throats. Quite a few key members had yet to arrive so the meeting would have to wait until they did arrive.

"Who's still missing?" Tonks asked walking in from the kitchen with a plate of food.

"Too many to count," Sirius replied.

"You're just lazy."

"Sorry we're late," Christiana said stepping out of the fireplace with Draco behind her.

"Draco, where's your mother and Dravena?" Snape asked.

"Coming. At the moment they have father to deal with and he's being his usual pain in the ass self," Draco replied.

"Leave it to Lucius. Is it just me or does he seem up to something?"

"It isn't just you."

"He's conspiring with Salem again."

"When are Salem and Lucius not working together?" Maria questioned walking in from the kitchen as Sirius began to hum "I Feel Pretty."

"They're always working together," Narcissa replied stepping out of the fireplace, "Dravena's right behind me."

"Who's humming "I Feel Pretty?" Remus asked appearing from thin air with a 'pop.'

"Sirius! Stop it!" Maria exclaimed as Christiana burst into laughter causing everyone else except for McGonnagal and Snape to start laughing.

"Why do I always show up somewhere when everyone is always laughing?" Dravena asked stepping out of the fireplace.

"You just missed our cousins personal composition of "I Feel Pretty," sis," Draco answered.

"The muggle song? Which cousin?"

"Sirius."

"I would have guessed Nymphadora."

"Dravena, please don't call me that. I hate it. It's just Tonks," Tonks said speaking up from the couch.

"Remus, where's Jennae?" Maria asked.

"She's supposed to be…" Remus started to say just as Jennae entered the room with a 'pop.'

"What did I do this time?" Jennae asked.

"Nothing."

"Sorry I'm so late. Remus came ahead of me and I got detained."

"Who this time?" Christiana asked.

"Your future father-in-law."

"What did that bastard make you do?" Narcissa asked.

"Apparantly he wants me to make sure that Severus does his latest assignment because it is of some interest to him. Severus, care to tell us what it is?"

"Something I'm going to regret," Snape answered.

Upstairs the six members who resulted to Extendable Ears to attend the meeting did not know what to think. Some things they were hearing were normal and others were just…not. If only they knew how to handle this.

"At least some things are normal," Ginny said.

"You mean Tonks and her name and Sirius's humming silly songs?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah."

"At least we have that."

"What are all those Malfoys doing down there anyway?" Ron asked.

"Maybe they're not all bad, Ron, or at least Dumbledore trusts them. They're here for a reason," Hermione answered.

"Wonder what Snape's going to regret?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," George said.

"But we'll find out," Fred added.

"The two of you are not that funny!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Lighten up!" the twins yelled in unison.

In the Order meeting the last two members that had yet to arrive, Jason and Hope Black, entered through the door of 12 Grimmauld Place and into the room where the meeting was being held just as Severus Snape admitted that his assignment would be regretful.

"Sorry we're late," Jason said, "This place can be hard to find in the dark."

"At least you're not coming with Mad-Eye," Tonks replied.

"Cut the social time. We need to know what's going on. Severus, what is your assigment?" Molly asked.

"Salem is apparently left in charge of it. He handed this one to me because of Voldemort. It has everything to do with the child my twin sister, Serenity, gave birth to sixteen years ago," Snape answered.

"What the hell do Voldemort, Salem Snape, & Lucius Malfoy want with my daughter?" Remus asked becoming flustered.

"Voldemort wants her found. Seeing as the child my sister gave birth to was female the only use he sees for her is as a "pet" to one of his lead Death Eaters. Salem is to make sure I find the right girl and to make sure she gets handed over to the Death Eater Voldemort chose to give her to."

"That's what Lucius has to do with this, isn't it?"

"Yes, Lucius is getting her as his pet once she's handed over."

"That's not going to happen. Do you have a plan? These aren't stupid men?"

"How about for starters stop talking about me like I'm not here," Raina said.

"Raina, you don't need to get involved."

"The hell I do, Dad. It is me they want."

"It is good to be brave but I've know Lucius for a long time. He's dangerous to be dealing with," Narcissa said hoping to make Raina come to her senses.

"And, Raina, you grew up with Salem. These are two of the three most evil men in the wizarding world. You would be stupid to try to take them on or put yourself as a sacrifice against them," Marai added.

"I won't just give up. I can't," Raina said.

"You don't have to give up. We're here to protect you, to protect everyone, to protect the world. We'll find a way to keep you out of their hands," Jennae replied.

"It is a terrible thing they mean to do to you, Rainyah, but there will be a way found to save you from this fate. Giving into the Death Eaters shows weakness and letting you give up shows that we have no fight left in us. There is a silver lining on every cloud. We will find yours to keep you safe," Dumbledore said.

"Forgive me if I'm missing something here but what do they think you did with Raina?" Dravena asked.

"They think I put her in a muggle orphanage," Snape answered.

"Nice lie. Those two are so gullible anyway they'll believe anything," Jennae said, "How long do we have to give them a person that's supposed to be Raina?"

"What are you thinking, Jennae?" Maria asked.

"You seem to be forgetting the Valencia Tomato Festival 1984."

"I'm not dragging them into this."

"I don't think we have a choice."

"Are the two of you talking about getting the family together and creating a temporary clone that naturally dies in a certain amount of time?" Jason asked.

"Of course I am."

"Brilliant!" Christiana exclaimed.

"The three of you are mental. Do you know how many full blooded protectors alone it takes to do this?"

"Ten," Jennae, Jason, & Christiana answered in unison.

"Does this actually work?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"If done properly," Maria answered.

"Is it safe for Raina?" Remus asked.

"Completely."

"I'll agree to it," Raina said.

"Do you think that Lucius & Salem will fall for this?" Snape asked.

"They're gullible enough," Narcissa said.

"If you had ever seen one you would know the answer," Maria added.

"What are you talking about?" Snape asked.

"They look so real that even Professor Dumbledore would fall for it."

"Then I'm in favor of it," Dumbledore said.

"Then I guess that situation is settled, isn't it?" Jennae question.

"If your little clone works and you be sure not to clone the person they actually want," Snape remarked.

"Do you think that we are that stupid, Snape?" Jason asked.

"Can you even work on it, Black. After all you're only a half-blooded protector."

"If this was the time to discuss my lineage we would but it is not. There are other more important matters at hand."

"You disappoint me, Black. You've grown out of the ways of being just like your father into being your mother."

"Just because Harry isn't in this room for you to pick on, Snivellus, doesn't mean that you have to turn your attention to Jason," Sirius remarked icily.

"Of course. Your beloved godson isn't here so you think I'm taking that out on your only son?"

"I know you are."

"STOP IT NOW!" Molly Weasley bellowed, "If I wanted to see a bunch of juvenile teenagers fight I'd go upstairs."

Upstairs the six eavesdroppers had started to giggle at Mrs. Weasley's comment. If she had any idea what they were doing they would be dead right now. They had been lucky so far not to be caught. The meeting was only getting started and that was evident. Tonight was evidently going to be a long night and there would be a high chance of getting caught by anyone in the Order.

"Sirius has a son?" Harry questioned.

"We know," Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

"The two of you knew?"

"Christiana is his younger sister. She told us."

"Please tell me I'm missing something here."

"Oh you're missing a lot," Fred said.

"Portraits don't know everything, do they, Hermione?" George said with a question.

"I'm still trying to keep up with this cloning thing," Ron put in.

"Ron do try to keep up," Ginny retorted.

"What are the two of you talking about portraits?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing," Fred replied.

"It's nothing at all," George added.

"I'll bet it's nothing just like the…" Ron started to say.

"Shut up, Ron!" Ginny exclaimed, "Some of us would like to listen."

Back downstairs the Order members were calming down after the last stir up. This was the result of a minor row between Severus Snape and Sirius Black that also involved Sirius's son, Jason. It was evident that no matter how much they tried Snape and Sirius were never going to get along…ever.

"Jennae," Dumbledore said getting Jennae's attention from staring at the Marauder's Map that she had made of Headquarters.

"Yes, Professor?" Jennae questioned.

"Why don't you enlighten the Order on what's been going on your way."

"Of course, Professor. As everyone knows I have been working as a Double agent posing as a loyal Death Eater, but there is more to me being double agent than just playing the loyal Death Eater. Dumbledore assigned me to also get inside the inner circle of the Death Eaters which also includes Severus. On top of that it includes the rest of the highest ranked Death Eaters that are still alive and active such as Lucius Malfoy, Salem Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, and others. Severus vouching for me was not enough. They handed me over to Lucius who was apparently in need of a right hand seeing as Severus has famously liked to work alone. I had to do some unspeakable things to secure my place in the inner circle and gain their trust. I have to continue to do things such as those to keep their trust and to keep my wavelength of information going. I am still placed at Lucius's right hand amongst the Death Eaters. It has been a fountain of information since I joined the ranks of what Voldemort is currently up to or at least what he is in terms of the information that is being passed my way."

"Well, what exactly is going on then?" Mad-Eye Moody said speaking up.

"A lot that does and does not concern Harry Potter. Apparently Voldemort does not underestimate his arch nemesis or as he's been referring to him lately 'The-Boy-He-Should-Have-Killed' nor does he underestimate anyone that may be working with Harry especially Dumbledore. So, he devised a back up plan for his evil doing should he and I know he will because he's growing weaker, Severus can also attest to this."

"Back-up plan?" Hope asked speaking up.

"It turns out that Voldemort himself is sterile, so he has chose himself an heir but not from his death eaters but their children."

"Who?" Dravena asked.

"Stupid question, Sis," Draco answered, "He chose me."

The entire room grew silent including the room upstairs where the six eavesdroppers were sitting gathered around the new and improved extendable ear. The silence was so thick a pin could be dropped anywhere inside 12 Grimmauld Place and be heard. The shock of everyone was apparent.

"Well at least now we know why Malfoy's here," Ron said breaking the silence.

"Not completely, Ron. I've got a funny feeling that there's more to this and this time it has to do with Christiana," Hermione replied.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're right?" Harry asked.

"Because she probably is," Ginny stated.

"That or Malfoy is playing us," Fred put in.

"Or they're all playing us," George added.

"Why don't the two of you just shut up! I'm trying to listen," Hermione said raising her voice.

"What are you listening to, Hermione?" Ron asked, "I don't hear anything."

"Ron, just shut up!" Ginny exclaimed hitting Ron over the head.

"They're bound to talk again," Harry put in.

"This week…"Fred added.

"Or century," George finished.

"The two of you are not helping!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny's right, but Ron's nearly in the same boat," Harry stated.

"Shh…"Hermione said, "They're talking again."

Back downstairs the silence was deadly. It wasn't a shock that everyone had gone into a silent shock. It had just been revealed Draco Malfoy a newly brought in double agent had been chosen by Voldemort himself as his heir. The shock was expected.

"You were right, Draco," Dravena said breaking the silence, "It was a stupid question."

"Now that the silence is broken…."Tonks started to say.

"I'll keep going, Tonks. I get it," Jennae said interrupting.

"That wasn't what I was going to say."

"Sorry, Tonks."

"I was wondering how Christiana got involved in all of this."

"I was just getting to that. You see not only did Voldemort choose an heir but he also chose a bride for his heir. He had heard rumor from Salem Snape one of his other trusted Death Eaters about his wife…"

"Soon to be ex-wife," Maria interjected.

"Thank, Merlin!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh Sirius do shut up."

"You weren't saying that last night," Sirius said with a grin as Jason and Christiana both made gagging noises.

"Sirius Black! What goes on between us behind closed doors is private and not to be displayed at Order meetings!"

"Good grief, Maria. It's not like I gave out details."

"It wouldn't be the first time you did," Maria said this time standing directly in front of Sirius as if she were about to kill him as Remus started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at, Moony?"

"Just wondering who gave you firewhiskey, Padfoot," Remus replied walking over to stand in between Sirius and Maria to keep them from killing each other, "And, I'd hate to see the perfect couple go to shreds over Sirius's careless behavior."

"My careless behavior? You got detention just as much as James and I did!"

"If I recall I never bared a certain person's underwear to the world in fifth year."

"You found the levitation spell."

"And you used it to prank people."

"You let me."

"So I did."

"I wasn't the one that broke the vanishing cabinet."

"That wasn't my fault. If Peeves would have left me alone while I was trying to knock Lucius into the bloody thing…"

"Not like I didn't try to put Snape into it more than once…before you broke it that is."

"If I recall you're the one that tried to get Snape killed during a full moon."

"I was only trying to have fun."

"By offering up a sacrifice to a TRANSFORMED WEREFOLF?"

"It was Snape!"

"If you and the others weren't illegal Animaguses I could have killed you but you sent a human in there knowing I was transformed."

"I was only trying to have fun."

"That isn't what I call fun."

"What about the time that you and James showed up stone drunk to my wedding and nearly ruined it."

"At least we didn't try to kill anyone!"

"You were both so drunk you could hardly stand."

"You were nearly there yourself."

"Do the two of them always argue like an old married couple?" Dravena asked.

"Oh all the time," Snape answered.

"Oh lay off them, Uncle Severus. They're good entertainment," Raina said.

"So, everyone just willingly lets them detain the meeting for free entertainment?" Dravena questioned.

"Do you always have to act just like your mother?" Remus and Sirius asked in unison.

"I resent that," Narcissa answered, "But I do have a question for the two of you."

"Question?" Remus asked.

"For us?" Sirius questioned.

"Which one is the man and which one is the woman?" Narcissa asked as the entire room and the six eavesdroppers upstairs erupted into laughter with the exception of Remus and Sirius.

"Sirius is the woman," Maria answered Narcissa very cooly causing Sirius to give her a deathly look.

"I have to disagree," Jennae said looking up from her Marauder's Map, "I say that Remus is the woman."

"Women!" Sirius exlaimed throwing his hands into the air and looking at Remus.

"Who are you looking at?" Remus asked before turning to Jennae, "I blame this on you."

"I disagree with both of you," Snape said.

"What do you think, Severus?" Dravena asked.

"They're both women. It was a menagé-á-troís with James Potter and he was the man."

"Go to hell, Snape," Remus said.

"You and your brother," Sirius added.

Harry Potter after hearing Snape's menagé-á-troís comment about his dad, Sirius, and Remus immediately jumped up in anger and headed for the door. He did not get very far before being thrown to the ground by two sets of strong arms which turned out to belong to Fred and George Weasley. He tried fighting with them for a moment but decided to give that up.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," Fred said.

"Yeah, do you want to be giving us away?" George questioned.

"Geroff me," Harry said sitting up.

Fred and George immediately moved away from hoping to avoid his temper.

"Snape has a brother?" Ron asked hearing that from downstairs.

"Hermione and I already knew that," Ginny answered.

"So did we," George added.

"What don't the two of you know?" Hermione asked the twins.

"What don't you and my sister know?" Fred retorted.

"Is there anything the four of you need to share with Ron and me?" Harry asked.

"I'm lost," Ron said.

"Just forget it, Ron," Hermione replied.

"So, you want him to forget it?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't. I'll catch him up later when he's a little more attentive."

"And, what about me?"

"We'll tell you everything when the meeting is over."

"You better mean everything."

"I do."

"So do I," Ginny added.

"We never agreed to this," the twins responded in unison.

"Agreed to what?" Ron asked.

"SHUT UP RON!" the other five yelled.

"Bloody hell! Alright, I'll shut up, but I'm not telling you anything I know."

"Do you _actually_ know _anything_?" Ginny asked.

"As a matter of fact _I do_."

"Riiight."

"But I'm not sharing just for that."

"Oh yes you are," Harry said, grabbing him by the ear.

"OWW! LET ME GO!"

"What about you two?" Hermione asked as she wretched Harry's hand from Ron's ear and gave them both a dirty look that said _"play nice or I'll make you regret it."_

"We're not sharing," the twins said.

"Oh YES you ARE!" Harry, Hermione, & Ginny said, as the girls grabbed the twins by both ears and pulled.

Back downstairs the Order meeting was just settling down again after the latest row. Raina and Christiana had already taken the liberty of making sure that both of their fathers respectively stayed sitting together and on the opposite end of the room from their Uncle Severus. They did not need any more fights to occur before the meeting ended. This time Arthur Weasley took charge of getting the meeting started back up.

"Jennae?" Mr. Weasley questioned, "Weren't you still explaining your role in all of this?"

Jennae looked up from the Marauder's Map with a jolt, "Yes, Arthur, I was, but before I continue I need to ask Tonks for a favor."

"What is it Jennae?" Tonks asked.

"Could you go into the kitchen and get me a spot of something to eat? I'm kind of hungry and am eating for two."

"Sure. Not a problem."

Tonks began to walk past Jennae into the kitchen and was suddenly grabbed on the arm. Tonks gave Jennae a questioned look but Jennae just pointed at the map in her lap and eyed the room above her. Tonks nodded and smiled noticed what Jennae was trying to point out. Jennae wasn't hungry at all. The six teenagers upstairs were acting suspiciously and Jennae was sending her to check it out.

"You forgot to ask me what I wanted to eat," Jennae said, "Some muffins left over from earlier and tea would be nice."

"Of course," Tonks replied as Jennae let go of Tonks' arm.

"Don't forget to put lemon in the tea."

"I won't," Tonks said grabbing Charlie by the shirt and dragging him out of the chair, "Come on, Charlie. You're going to help me."

Tonks left the room dragging Charlie behind her. They went into the kitchen. Tonks made sure that every door was closed completely before letting Charlie go dropping him on the floor.

"What the bloody hell is going on, Tonks?" Charlie asked getting to his feet.

"We have spies afoot, Charlie," Tonks answered.

"Spies?"

"Yeah. Six teenagers."

"Don't tell me…."

"I don't want to know myself."

"Then why are we finding out?"

"Because Jennae is curious."

"Then why doesn't she find out for herself?"

"She doesn't have a good enough excuse to get out of that room."

"So she sends you and you drag me into this."

"More or less."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"So it's all up to me? You're involved in this you know. Three of them are YOUR brothers and a fourth is YOUR sister."

"And the other two are just Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, one is the boy meant to save our world and the other is just one of the brightest witches I've ever met."

"Shut up, Charlie."

"So how are WE going to handle this?"

"I haven't the foggiest."

"Same here."

"Why don't just Apparate just outside that room then waltz right in there for a little interrogation?"

"Not a bad idea."

"I'm ready when you are."

"Let's go."

Less than a moment later Tonks and Charlie appeared with a 'pop' outside the door of the room that the six teenagers were in. They could hear voices from outside the door and strangely it was more than six voices, some of them were coming from downstairs. The two of them looked and each other and nodded before they opened the door and walked in without knocking as if they belonged in there with the six sneaky teens.

"I would rather not discuss how your husband handles the female Death Eaters, Narcissa," they heard Jennae say, "Especially his relationship with your sister Bellatrix."

"Cousin Bella, how I'd love to kill her," they heard Sirius say.

"Get in line Sirius," Tonks said speaking up finally being noticed by the six others in the room.

"TONKS! CHARLIE!" all six of them yelled in unison before trying to appear innocent of everything they had obviously done.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" Charlie asked.

"Listening," Fred said.

"Testing," George added.

"We just wanted to know what was going on," Harry put in.

"We're being left in the dark!" Hermione exclaimed.

"And, that is just really not fair!" Ginny added.

"We're sick of not knowing anything!" Ron yelled.

"You don't know anything, Ron," Hermione said.

"I do now."

"The point is that Lucius and Salem are both sadistic bastards but we can't just go out on limbs and kill them now. It doesn't mean that they deserve to die. Frankly I'd love to kill them myself," they heard Jennae say.

"Get in line, Jennae," Narcissa said.

"I'm going first, mom," Draco added.

"No me," Dravena retorted.

"Cut the crap, you two. I'm going first!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh no you're not, Dad, I am," Christiana put in.

"No I have a compromise. Narcissa gets to kill Lucius and I get to kill Salem," Maria said.

"Dad and I don't even get a chance at either one of them?" Raina asked.

"This is good," Tonks said.

"I want to go down there and get you started on a fight over who gets first bite at Bellatrix," Charlie replied.

"Not funny, Charlie."

"What should we do to them?"

"Should we tell your mother or not tell your mother?"

"I don't know."

"Please don't tell mum," Fred said.

"She'll kill us for sure," George replied.

"I think we should tell mum," Charlie added.

"It depends. What they did was clever. They didn't harm anyone and they don't know that much valuable information," Tonks retorted in the teenagers' defense.

"You win. We'll keep their secret…if they hand over the listening device. What did the six of you use by the way? Something of the twins'?"

"A new and improved…" Fred started.

"Extenable Ear," George finished.

"Who's idea was this?" Charlie asked.

"Hermione's," the twins' answered.

"Hermione?" Tonks' questioned.

"Guilty," Hermione replied.

"What are we going to do with you? Ok here's the deal. Hand over that Extendable Ear and no one will know what the six of you were up to. In exchange Charlie and I will keep you informed of things."

"How will we know you're not lying?"

"On our honor that Jennae is pregnant."

"Ok deal."

The teens handed over the Extendable Ear and thanked Merlin that they stayed free and clear in their sleuthing around. Charlie and Tonks headed back down stairs to the Order meeting with Jennae's food order just as the meeting was ending. All for the moment was as it should be in the wizarding world.


	10. Things Uncovered

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The League of Protectors

Genre: Drama/General/Romance

Rating: MA

Summary: Post-OotP. The Order is growing stronger and has recently enlisted a league of Protectors to help bring down Voldemort. Within the league is fierce double agent, Jennae Martinez. Also, new to Hogwarts this year is Snape's beautiful niece, Christiana, who is much more than she seems.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. The protectors and new original characters belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Harry Potter. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Authors Note: I started writing this after reading OotP. This is in no way HBP compatible. This story is also AU in some way. I also accept no flaming of my story. It is fanfiction therefore things are expected to be changed.

Chapter 10: Things Uncovered

The next morning the six eavesdroppers awoke hoping that they could keep secret everything that they had heard the night before during the Order meeting. Harry was happy to learn that Sirius was alive. He knew that it was a fact that he wasn't supposed to know yet but it was something he was happy to know. He was shocked to learn that Sirius had children. He was even more shocked at the fact that Sirius never told him about his kids. He was living in the house right now with Sirius and one of Sirius's own children. Christiana wasn't even a Snape. She was a Black. She was Sirius's flesh and blood. And on top of that Sirius even had a son. It delighted Harry to learn that because it to him just expanded his family. Maybe Tonks and Charlie were right. He was being kept out of Order meetings for a reason because all the information he learned last night could have been dangerous.

All six of them had learned so much in their night of eavesdropping. They never knew that Draco Malfoy had any siblings much less that one of them was on their side. It was a bigger shock about Raina being Remus Lupin's daughter and that her mother was Snape's sister. The biggest shock of all was Sirius and his family. He was alive and had a family. How would all six of them keep their mouths shut about that? Was it possible that they could keep this all quiet when around the other Order members? Probably not but they could always try.

As usual for mornings Tonks, Charlie, Jennae, Raina, Christiana, Remus, Maria, Mrs. Weasley, and Snape were all at the table. Dravena joined them as well for the first time and Shaggy, Christiana's dog, was in his usual spot on the floor. The six eavesdroppers from the night before joined the rest at the breakfast table in the kitchen and hoped they would not slip up about anything.

"We have a guest at the table and I expect all of you to behave," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Who's the guest?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Dravena Malfoy, she's sitting next to Professor Snape. She'll be starting a Master's Apprenticeship with him at Hogwarts this year. She's also in the Order and Draco Malfoy's older sister. She attended Beaubaxtons instead of Hogwarts. She's not in high favor with her father because she's female."

"How are we to address her, mum?" Ginny asked.

"As Miss Malfoy unless she tells you otherwise."

"Can we go eat now?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ronald Weasley you can. But if any of you shows any disrespect to Dravena it will be your heads."

"Yes, mum," the Weasley chilren said together.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Harry and Hermione replied.

The six of them sat down at the table in the empty seats and began to put food on their plates. They all had this eerie sense that they should say something but didn't for fear they may say something that they technically are not supposed to know.

"How was your evening last night?" Jennae asked.

"Interesting," was all Ginny could manage to say.

"How so?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We let them help us with some new inventions," Fred answered.

"We didn't hear anything explode," Charlie said.

"Ideas for them. We'll make them later," Geore replied.

"And, we may even let them help," Fred added.

"Are the two of you talking about things for practical jokes in such?" Dravena asked.

"That's why we own a joke shop," George answered.

"Business is booming," Fred added.

"So it is time we come up with some more new material for our loyal customers."

"How many locations do you have?" Dravena asked.

"They just opened their fourth, is it?" Charlie put in.

"Yes. We're up to four now," Fred confirmed.

"Diagon Alley, Hogesmeade, Dublin, and Barcelona with a fifth opening in Paris in the next three months, and a sixth in New York City in the six," George said.

"When did you guys go International?" Ron asked.

"Four months ago a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes opened up in the wizard quarter of Barcelona," Christiana answered.

"And, we're no completely international not for another six months when we open up a store in the US," Fred added.

"How long have you been at this business?" Dravena asked.

"Their whole lives," Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Their entire education," Snape added.

"As a business?" Dravena asked.

"Since we left school at seventeen and opened up a shop in Diagon Alley and within a year we had expanded to Hogesmeade as well," George answered.

"Why did you guys leave school? You had to be the most popular guys there?" Christiana asked.

"For the most part we were," Fred said.

"Leaving had everything to do with Umbridge," George added.

"Who?" Christiana asked.

"Just don't ask," Remus said sternly.

"That bad, huh?"

"Worse," Raina replied.

"Like your worst nightmare worse or death eater evil worse?"

"Truthfully she wasn't either."

"She was a radical, a ministry radical, but your fiancé practically ate out of her hand. It was the rest of us that had trouble with her," Harry put in.

"It wasn't just those inside Hogwarts at the time she was causing trouble for," Remus added.

"I didn't like her. I was happy when the centaurs attacked her, and I was for once glad to see Peeves do something to someone deserving," Snape said dryly.

"She seemed to like you," Raina replied.

"She was a pain, a thorn in my side, worse than Longbottom on a bad day."

"Severus, be nice about that boy. Just because he isn't that good at potions does not mean he doesn't try. He's a nice boy and he like Harry can't help his circumstances," Mrs. Weasley said.

"If you make a rude comment to that I will curse you, Severus," Maria added looking sternly at Snape.

"You are the one married to my brother," Snape said to Maria.

"And trying to divorce him. It looks like I'm going to have to kill him."

"I somehow don't blame you."

"You just don't like anyone, do you?"

"I like your future son-in-law although I despise his father most of the time. I despise both the men that you've married even though one of them is my brother. I like your daughters and your son when he's not acting like his father. I like Albus. I like Minerva when she's not being house competitive or motherly. The same goes for a few other women on the motherly thing. I don't like Voldemort and will be quite happy when Potter kills him. I may act like a bastard but it seems that I am one most of the time. It will take a lot to change me," Snape replied.

"You're right; you are a bastard. My first husband was a good man. It's a shame that Tonks' bitch of an aunt killed him. I'll be happy when I get to kill her for what she did. I loved him. Your brother is a different story. He is a bastard all the time. You're only one about half the time," Maria retorted.

Everyone seemed to be staring at Maria wide-eyed for what she just said. The ones that were returning to Hogwarts decided at that moment that they were really going to like their new Divination teacher.

"I believe we're really going to like your class, Professore Martinez," Harry said.

"Maria, as for killing Bellatrix, get in line," Tonks added.

"I should be first, Tonks, she did murder the only man I ever loved," Maria replied.

"Like Tonks said, Maria, get in line. He was my best friend, Remus said.

"Why not just let whoever gets to her first kill her?" Snape asked.

"Agreed," the three of them replied.

"Professor Martinez," Hermione said.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Maria questioned.

"So your last name is really Snape?"

"Unfortunately," Maria replied as Snape scowled.

"And your first husband, he was Sirius Black, wasn't he?"

"How do you know that?"

"Nothing gets past, Hermione, Maria. I mean nothing," Remus put in.

"You mean you figured that out just by what I said?" Maria asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"How did you know it was Sirius?"

"I was there when he was murdered. We all were except for Fred and George."

"Oh, Harry, I hope you didn't witness…"

"I did," Harry said interrupting Maria, "You know Sirius never told me he was married."

"It's a long story, Harry. I'm your godmother you know. I would have taken care of you myself, but Salem…"

"I understand."

"I don't think you do. Come with me. Christiana, you come, too."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Maria left the kitchen and walked into the living room. Harry got up from the table and followed her, as did Christiana. Maria took both of their hands and they seemed to disappear into a white light. They reappeared almost instantly in what to Harry was an unfamiliar living room. He could tell it was the home of a witch or wizard by the moving pictures hanging on the wall. He recognized pictures of Christiana and her mother, Professor Martinez, and there were even pictures of Sirius. They other people in the pictures he did not recognize at all until he saw a picture of his parents. He then began to wonder where they were.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"You'll see," Maria answered.

"Mom, just tell him," Christiana said.

"Christiana, be quiet and sit down. I'll go let them know we're here."

Maria left the room for a few moments as Harry continued his exploration of the pictures on the walls. When she re-entered, she took a seat next to Christiana and began to observe Harry. A moment later a young woman entered the room carry a tea tray.

"Maria, I don't know why you always have to show unannounced and always insist it's import. You act like it's life or death or something of course in these times you know everything is sort of life or death. And, this time you bring a guest. I really wish you would have owled first so I could have cleaned the house…" she stopped speechless as soon as she noticed Harry standing by one of the sofas admiring photographs on the far side of the room and dropped the tea tray.

Harry turned around when he heard the crash of the china hitting floor and noticed Maria, Christiana, and the young woman standing over the mess.

"I'm sorry. I'm a little clumsy," the young woman said.

"Liar," Christiana teased.

"Don't worry, Hope. I'll clean it up," Maria put in.

"Thank you, Maria," Hope replied, "I feel rude, Maria. There is a guest in my home and I have not been introduced."

"Oh yes. Harry Potter meet Hope Black. Hope is married to my son, Jason."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Harry," Hope replied.

Harry watched as Maria silently and instantly cleaned up the mess. Harry had never seen any magic like hers before.

"I'll take this to the kitchen," Maria said as she picked everything up and left the room.

"I saw you were admiring the pictures," Hope stated.

"Yes," Harry replied, "I was hoping to figure out where I was from them."

"I think I know why Maria brought you here."

"You do?"

"Yes. There's more to be than just being married to the son of Maria Martinez and Sirius Black. You weren't brought here to meet my husband. You were brought here to meet me."

"I don't think I understand."

"Did you ever wonder if you were really an only child, Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you ever wonder if things might have been kept from you about your family?"

"You mean that I have more family?"

"Yes. Well you have me."

"That's why you have a picture of my parents."

"They're my parents, too, Harry. I'm your older sister."

Harry was shocked. He had a sister, an older sister. No one ever told her she even existed and now he was meeting her for the first time. He wasn't the only one. He wasn't completely alone anymore. Yet at the same time, he didn't know how to feel.

"Why did I never know about you?" Harry asked.

"For our protection. I was kept hidden from the world since birth and your name has been known to the world since you were a baby. So to protect us both they separated us when mum and dad were killed. I went to Maria and you went to mum's sister, Petunia," Hope answered.

"When did mum and dad have you?"

"Right after they finished Hogwarts, actually. Mum got pregnant with me not long before they finished. My husband was born just a few weeks before me. I'm about three years older than you."

"Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I went under the name Hope Black and my husband used the name Jason Martinez. I was using the ruse that I was a distant relatives of the Blacks, via Sirius, and that I had a muggle mother. Jason's story was that he was following some of his family that went to Hogwarts a generation earlier from Spain, his mom in 1977 and his cousin Jennae in 1984. We were head boy and girl our seventh year at Hogwarts and we were both Gryffindors. Our last year was your fourth, the year of the triwizard tournament. Jason proposed to me at the Yule Ball. We just got married not long ago. I wish you could have been there. I would have been nice to have my little brother at my wedding."

"Do you remember mum and dad?"

"A little. I wish you could though."

Maria walked back into the room, stood next to Harry, and said, "Now do you know why I brought you here?"

Lucius Malfoy was pacing in his study. His patience was beginning to wear thin. He didn't like having to wait on anyone. He looked over at the door when he heard it open and a figure walked in.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" he asked.

"Don't worry, Father. We did everything you asked," the girl replied as another figure completely identical to this one entered the room and shut the door.

"Now that the both of you are here you can tell me what you found."

"Draco's future bride is no Snape," Dani said.

"So Severus' tests were correct."

"Have you found anything on the missing Snape yet?"

"Not yet, Father, but we're looking," Dara answered.

"If your mother knew what kind of research the two of you did for me…"

"She'd kill you…"

"Have a heart attack…" Dani added.

"Or worse…"

"We know."

"Stop doing that, both of you. You know I don't like it," Lucius said.

"Sorry, Father," the twins said in unison.

"I've been discussing your initiation with the Dark Lord."

"What did he say?" Dani asked.

"Is he going to?" Dara asked.

"Yes, and before you go to Hogwarts this year. Girls, consider yourselves lucky. Not many women are initiated with just being vouched for before they reach seventeen. You should consider yourselves especially lucky that you bear the name Malfoy," Lucius answered.

"We do, Father," they stated.

"Good. You are to be initiated next week and I'm hoping to have Jennae for my gift of bringing you girls into the ways of the Dark Lord. Now leave me and keep to your work I have asked you to do."

"We will," they replied and left the room.

Dani and Dara Malfoy were to be the youngest female Death Eaters in history. They would be honored not just because they were Lucius Malfoys daughters but because of their loyalty to the Dark Lord. They were Lucius's daughters to the core and a twin force to be reckoned with. Angering them was something no one wanted to do. They wanted to serve the Dark Lord even if it meant being pets to other Death Eaters. They wanted to be in the service of Voldemort. They were out to follow in the footsteps of their family. They were going to make their father proud.

Jennae was lounging on a sofa in the living room when she felt her left arm start the throb in pain. Severus Snape who was across the room started to feel the exact same pain at the same moment. They both looked at each other and knew what it was. It was a summons from Voldemort. They just wondered what he wanted this time. They both went into other rooms of 12 Grimmauld Place, changed into their Death Eater robes, and apparated to the meeting location. This time they found something different upon arrival. They saw Dani and Dara Malfoy, Lucius's twin daughters standing on either side of Voldemort and Lucius bowed before him. Lucius appeared to be speaking. Severus and Jennae looked and each other and could only wonder what was going on now.

A few moments later, Voldemort began to speak, "A week from tonight we will initiate two new members. They will be the youngest female members in history. They are standing on either side of me tonight. You know them as Daniela and Daralis Malfoy. They are the twin daughters of Lucius Malfoy. They are loyal and have proven themselves that way. They have been assisting Lucius, Bellatrix, and Salem, all of which have vouched for them to join us. You may all leave now but I will see you all in one week from tonight when the summons occurs for the initiation of Daniela and Daralis."

Jennae and Severus were turning to apparate back to Grimmauld Place when they were stopped by wormtail.

"What can we do for you, Wormtail?" Severus asked.

"Our Master needs to speak with the both of you," Wormtail answered.

"Thank you, Wormtail."

Jennae and Severus turned and then approached Voldemort's throne. Voldemort was speaking to the twins, Lucius, Salem, Bellatrix, and McNair.

"I will give your daughters over to two of my loyal servants once they are initiated, Lucius," Voldemort said, "Daniela will go to Salem and Daralis will go to McNair. They will still assist you and Bellatrix in your research but they will belong to Salem and McNair. These are my orders. Do you all of you understand?"

"Yes, my lord," they all said, including the twins who seemed quite happy with being pets to inner circle.

"Now, Lucius, as for the gift you ask. I will grant it to you once and only once the night before the initiation but no more may you request this do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord," Lucius answered.

"Jennae, Lucius has requested a night with you as a gift for bringing his daughters in to join us. You are to go to him the night before the initiation. He has requested to have you many other times but I have denied this because you have work to do for me and I am giving you to one of my other faithful servants on the night of the initiation. You may be a high ranking member, Jennae, but you are still a woman. On the night of the initiation you will become Severus's to do with what he chooses, this includes the two of you working together. Severus, it is about time you receive a gift from me and about time you work with someone. Do the both of you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes, my lord," Jennae answered.

"Yes, my lord," Severus added.

"Good. You are now all dismissed," Voldemort said, "Except for Bella. You are to stay here with me tonight, my sweet."

Jennae and Severus both apparated back to Grimmauld Place to find a living room full of people. They looked around to see no Dumbledore and no McGonnagal.

"Get Albus and Minerva here now!" Severus shouted.

"What in the bloody hell just happened?" Remus asked.

"Do you want the long version or the short one?" Jennae asked as Narcissa and Dravena stepped out of the fire place, "Where the fuck are Dumbledore and McGonnagal?"

"I'll call them now," Molly said, "And do watch your language, Jennae dear."

"I'll call and emergency Order meeting myself then, Molly."

"I agree with her. We need an emergency Order meeting, NOW," Severus stated as Maria entered the room from the kitched.

"What in merlin's name is all the shouting about?" Maria asked.

"You'll find out as soon as Dumbledore gets here and calls and emergency meeting."

"From the looks of things the two of you just got back from a Death Eater party," Dravena said.

"It was no party. It never is."

Dumbledore then stepped through the fireplace immediately followed by Professor McGonnagal. Molly Weasley then began to look around the room and started sending Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron, & Ginny upstairs as the others started calling missing people in for the emergency meeting. As people began to arrive Severus and Jennae went back to their changing rooms and changed back into their normal robes from their Death Eater ones to keep the level of shock with the other Order members down.

"Ok," Sirius said plopping down on a couch, "Who had to interrupt my sleep?"

"Ask Jennae and Sirius what the problem is because I have no clue," Remus replied.

"She hasn't told you yet?"

"They were waiting on Dumbledore and McGonnagal to get here."

"Brilliant. Now I want to know what the bloody hell is going on so I can go back to bed and maybe get some food."

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"Besides sex? Yeah."

"Geez, Padfoot, will you ever grow up?"

"Doubtful," Maria answered before Sirius could say anything and sat down beside the two men as Jennae and Severus finally re-entered the room.

"Now that the two members who have requested this emergency meeting have arrived we can get started," Dumbledore said as Jennae and Severus took their normal seats.

"What is going on?" Tonks asked.

"There is going to be a new initiation in one week," Severus stated.

"You ask for an emergency meeting to tell us this?" Sirius questioned.

"Shut up, Black. I'm not finished. It's who is being initiated and what was said in the inner circle meeting afterwards that draws attention. Narcissa, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Lucius is having the twins initiated next week. They've been working for Lucius, Bellatrix, and Salem for some time now. They were at the meeting tonight. As soon as they're initiated they will become pets to certain inner circle members and continue to work for Lucius and Bellatrix."

"That bastard. I'm going to kill him. If he wasn't need alive for information I would go home and kill him now," Narcissa said in anger.

"Mum, you forget one thing," Dravena said, "It still wouldn't stop their initiation even if you did kill him."

"You do have a point, Dravena. Now he's just going to push for Draco's initiation more."

"Which is not good at all," Maria added.

"I'll second that," Draco put in.

"Which ones did he hand them over to?" Narcissa asked.

"Dani to Salem and Dara to McNair," Severus answered.

"WHAT?!?"

"Oh Merlin!" Maria said, "Salem is a sadistic bastard."

"I am going to kill Lucius," Narcissa stated.

"Mum, Dravena and I are not going to go anywhere if you ever need us…" Draco started to say.

"Draco, you have to take care of Christiana and deal with your father. Dravena has her studies. I know I'll always have the two of you. My two children who didn't turn out like Lucius," Narcissa interrupted.

"Now I'm starting to worry about Meleyna," Maria said with heavy sigh.

"If Salem Snape even thinks he can make MY daughter a death eater he's got another thing coming," Sirius replied.

"These girls will be attending Hogwarts when school starts, Albus," McGonnal said.

"I know, Minerva. I'm almost positive that they will be sorted into Slytherin. It will make it easier for them to be watched over if they are in Severus's house with their brother," Dumbledore replied.

"They have never listened to me in their entire lives, Professor Dumbledore," Draco added

"You are a prefect, Draco. They are not. You will still have authority over them," Severus put in.

"Prefect or not, Severus. That doesn't mean they will listen to anyone."

"Then you will have to set an example for them. You older sister will also be there as an apprentice to Professor Snape. Maybe they will follow your lead maybe they will not. But you will at least be able to keep a watchful eye on them," Dumbledore said.

"And they definitely won't listen to Dravena."

"This is true," Dravena replied.

"But I will do my best to set the example as an older brother and a prefect."

"Very good, Draco. Now was there anything else important said at this meeting before we adjourn?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have to do death eater work with Lucius the night before the initiation," Jennae answered.

"I do NOT want to know," Remus said.

"I was not planning on telling you."

"Does that mean you have to sleep with him?" Sirius asked.

Maria slapped Sirius upside the head and said, "Shut up before I make your dog form permanent."

"I have also been given to Severus as a pet and working partnet effective the night of the initiation," Jennae stated.

"WHAT?!?" Remus yelled.

"Voldemort's orders," Jennae and Severus said in unison.

"And it honestly could have been worse. At least the pet part is something we can fake unless they actually make us show it in a meeting. They working partners thing just makes our job a little easier," Jennae added.

"She does have a point," Severus put in.

"Ok. You're right. It could have been Lucius where you would actually have to do pet duties other than when you're asked to in public during the meetings. And the working partners thing does make the job easier. So I see the point. At least it can be faked," Remus said.

"You mean they actually make people have sex in front of the other death eaters in the meetings?" Christiana asked.

"Oh yes," Severus answered.

"I'm trying to get that picture out of my head now," Sirius said.

"Sirius!" Maria exclaimed.

"I don't even want to know," Remus stated.

"I'm not asking," Jennae added.

"Yuck!" Raina put in, "Sirius, you're gross!"

"He's not you're dad!" Christiana and Jason said in unison.

"I am staying out of this," Tonks replied.

"You're the one named Nymph," Sirius retorted.

"Don't you even go there!"

"HEY! Can we get back on topic please?" Jennae asked.

"Yes, of course, Jennae," Christiana said.

"Hey, don't upset pregnant women. They can get really cranky," Hope stated.

"How would you know?" Jason asked.

"No reason."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm pregnant."

"It's a twins," Maria said, "A boy and a girl."

"Who's having twins?" Lily asked stepping out of the fireplace.

"Your daughter."

"Wait a second Hope is pregnant?"

"Yes, mum. I am," Hope answered.

"With twins?"

"According to mama," Jason answered.

"Twins, a boy and a girl is your prediction, Maria?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Maria answered.

"She's never wrong. Start preparing yourselves."

"Did you hear that, Dad? You're going to be a grandpa?" Jason asked Sirius.

"It's too early for Christiana to be pregnant," Sirius answered.

"I'm not pregnant…yet, Dad. Hope is," Christiana said.

"Looks like we might as well end the meeting now," Jennae said.

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's let them celebrate. We'll meet again in a few days to discuss everything," Dumbledore said as he apparated away with McGonnagal following him.

"So it looks like this year there's going to be a baby boom," Remus said.

"Looks like it," Jennae replied.

"I couldn't be happier. I'm going to have two grandchildren well three but Christiana doesn't know she's pregnant yet," Maria said to Remus and Jennae.

"You mean she's already succeeded?"

"I'm sure she has, but we'll know for sure in a few weeks."

"When Lily leaves are you going to go get the others so Hope can tell Harry that he's going to be and Uncle?"

"How does Harry know about Hope?" Remus asked.

"They met this afternoon. That's where Maria took him."

"So now he knows that he has a family."

"He does. Everything is coming together nicely, don't you think?"

"I do. I really do."


End file.
